A summer at the country
by fenomena
Summary: Kurt have lived a hard and lonely life with bullying and eating disorders, and now he's staying at the country for the summer, with Noah's grandma. This is AU, and they don't know each other at first. There will be love eventually though. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi! This is a story who takes place in a world that isn't Glee. Noah is kind of a soft bad boy, and he has a big and loving family. He is also gay, but only a few of his friends know that. Kurt will spend the summer at Noah's grandmother's house on the country, to get some change in his life after beating eating disorders and a suicide attempt. Don't read this if you can't handle it. There will also be smut, I tell you, but not right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Puck and Kurt would be making out in every episode.

Also, English is not my first language, so excuse me if there are spelling- or grammar faults. This is also my first published story, so please be nice.

Kurt walked carefully up the stairs to the big white house where he was supposed to stay the whole summer. Without his dad, the only person he trusts in the whole world. His dad should spend weeks in Europe, something to do with his business, and Kurt couldn't come with him. He had to stay here, out on the country with Burt's old friend's mother, Karen Puckerman. She had dedicated her life to all her grandchildren and other troubled children, and given them a safe and peaceful place to grow up. And now, Kurt was here to spend the summer away from his normal troubled life. In his 17 year old life he had been through hell and back, and now he had serious trouble with trusting people, especially kids his own age.

The door opened, and an old lady with eyes full of enthusiasm appeared. "Kurt! Burt! Finally, I've been waiting forever! Kurt, come and let me have a look at you, I haven't seen you for ages!" she burst out. Kurt quickly took a step back, a little taken aback by the very cheerful woman, and she silenced instantly and a careful smile appeared on her lips. "I'm sorry, I have a tendency to frighten people with my enthusiasm", she chuckled softly. Kurt gave her a careful smile and ducked his head, but managed to meet her eyes when he felt his dad's strong hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to give him a little courage.

They went in to the house, and Kurt's eyes widened slightly by the sight. The house was beautiful, and big! His dad had told him that Karen had got the house when her parents died, and she had lived there ever since. Every one of her seven grandchildren had their own room in the house, and apparently they all stayed there frequently when they needed some time away from the rest of the big family. She also had a few rooms for children she took in; children and teenagers who needed some time out on the country, for different reasons. Yes, the house was placed out on the countryside, and had a big yard, and even a small lake. Kurt watched the big grass area from the kitchen window, and sighed. He knew he was supposed to help out during the summer; cutting grass, cooking, and cleaning. He wasn't lazy; actually he enjoyed working in the garden or in the kitchen. He enjoyed almost everything that he could do alone, because then, he knew he wouldn't be disappointed. Although, being in the sun was not something that he enjoyed. His pale skin burned easily, and he got a lot of freckles, which he hated. They had always been made fun of.

Slowly he turned his attention back to the kitchen and realized that his dad was about to leave. Immediately he felt his eyes water, and he looked down when his dad came closer and engulfed him in a big hug. "You're going to have an awesome summer, son. I know it. It'll be good for you to get out of the city for a few weeks. Karen is so nice, and you can trust her, you hear me?" he said and held his son a little tighter. He knew this was going to be hard for Kurt, but he also knew that he needed to learn to interact with other people, and Karen had grandkids Kurt's age. Carefully, he entangled himself from Kurt's firm grip and walked out of the house. He stopped in the doorway and turned around "I love you, son". "I love you too, dad" Kurt answered, and Burt went to his car and unloaded Kurt's suitcases. Kurt followed the car with his tearful eyes until he couldn't see it anymore. Then he turned around and shyly walked into the kitchen, where Karen had made tea.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked, and he gave her a small nod and grabbed his mug, grateful to have something to hold on to. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she said. "I won't pressure you into telling me what you've been through, but know that if you want to talk, I'll be here, no matter what time it is". "Thank you" he said, but he knew that he wouldn't tell her anything. Not now, at least. He just wished that his life could be easy for once.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room, so you can get settled. Then we can take a walk around the house and the yard, okay?" Karen said as she put their mugs in the dishwasher and started to climb the stairs, one of his bags in her hand. Kurt followed her, drinking in everything on the way up. The walls were full of pictures of children, laughing and playing; a young girl with a big birthday cake and a small kid with a football. The pictures followed the stairs all the way up, and Kurt felt jealous when he watched all the kids with sparkling, happy eyes and big smiles. He never had any friends, and being an only child was quite lonely. His eyes stopped on a picture with a handsome guy with a ridiculous Mohawk and a cocky grin. Kurt immediately stiffened. His whole appearance reminded Kurt of all the guys who had tormented him through all his school years. The hazel eyes were warm though and directed to a little blond boy in his lap. The boy had a shy smile and didn't look at the photographer. "That's Noah and Elliott, two of my grandchildren" Karen said, and Kurt almost jumped at her voice. He had been so caught up in the picture that he didn't see Karen, who came down to see what he was looking at. "They're not very much alike", Kurt said, and she smiled. "No, they're not biologically siblings. Elliott's and his sister Elina's parents died in a car crash when Elliott was a few months old. My son and his wife Carol adopted them, because they are Carol's sister's children. Noah and Elliott are biologically cousins. Elliott is five, and really shy. He almost only talks to Noah. Elina is eleven" she continued. "Noah is the one who visits me the most. He may look tough, but inside he is just a big teddy bear" she chuckled. Kurt didn't really believe her, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

He took a better grip to his suitcase and went up the remaining stairs. The third room on the left was apparently his and he entered gingerly. So, this was going to be his home for the summer, he thought, while he watched the large bed with the blue comforter, the desk and the wardrobe. The walls were white, and a few paintings lightened the room. A big window showed the backyard and two big apple trees with a hammock in between them. He could see himself laying in it with one of the books that filled his bag, and he smiled a little. Maybe this summer could be good after all.

The two weeks that followed were kind of calm. Kurt was surprised of how easy it was to be himself in Karen's presence, and of how fast he began to like and trust her. Some days they stayed in the kitchen, cooking and baking with only a little small talk, and some days they stayed up late, sitting on the deck reading in silence while drinking tea. Slowly, Kurt began to feel comfortable, and one night when they sat in silence, he began to talk. He couldn't even stop it; it was almost like his voice had a mind of its own.

"_It started in kinder garden, or maybe even before that. My mother was always disapproving of everything I did. Nothing was good enough for her. I was never tough enough or boyish enough. When I was four, I started to feel left out in kinder garden. I wasn't tough like the boys who wanted to climb trees and wrestle. I liked playing with the colorful clay, and making beautiful necklaces with the beads. I liked playing house, but the girls wouldn't let me join, because I was a boy. So I had no other choice than playing alone. The teachers wouldn't have it though. They pushed me against the boys and told them to let me join. The problem was that I didn't want to. I wanted to play with the girls, but no one asked me what I wanted. The boys thought I was boring, so I left them when the teachers looked away, and everyone was happy; except me."_

"_When I started school, I had no friends, but I didn't tell anyone, because I knew my mother would be angry because I didn't try harder, and my dad would have been upset and worried. So I kept my mouth shut, and hid, and it worked for a couple of years. I was the silent weird kid, but no one was mean to me. They just ignored me, and the teachers gave me no attention at all. I just became invisible for years and I started every day with stomach ache. When I was nine, I made a mistake. It was Valentine's day, and we were making cards in art class. Our teacher had told us that we should make a nice card to someone we liked. Maybe to someone we thought was cute. I spent the whole lesson drawing the best heart I could, and wrote "I like you. You are cute. From Kurt" on it, and then, when no one was watching, I put it in Jake's desk. He was the only one in my class that I liked."_

"_When the next lesson started, I was so nervous I literally trembled. I sat in my desk, carefully watching Jake open his desk and taking out my card. Then he showed it to the boy next to him, and they both laughed. When the day was over, everybody had seen it, and they were all pointing at me and laughing. I didn't understand anything. I had been so proud of how the card turned out, and now they were making fun of me! I watched Jake rip my card into pieces over the trashcan, and it felt like it was my heart that he ripped apart. I could feel the tears fill my eyes, and then I just ran. I ran and I ran, and when I got home in tears, my dad made me tell him what happened, and he just hugged me, and I remember asking him what I did wrong. He just told me that not all people were nice, and that sometimes there would be some that didn't understand me, but that I never should stop being me. I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after that, because that was when my hell began."_

"_The kids in my class, mostly the boys, started the bullying the next day. They made me drop my tray at lunch, they laughed and whispered about me and they threw my bag up in a tree. I couldn't get it down so I had to tell the janitor, and he yelled at me and told me to stop fooling around."_

"_Over the years, they became meaner and meaner. My head was pushed down the toilet more than once, my clothes were destroyed and they shoved me and punched me every day. When I was thirteen they locked me in the showers after gym and took all my clothes with them. It was the last period of the day, and everyone had gone home. I didn't know what to do. I was wet, cold, naked and terrified. They even took my towel. I began to cry, and then I just curled up in a corner and hugged myself. I sat there for hours, until a teacher and my dad found me. It was the most humiliating thing I have ever experienced. I found out that my dad had searched for me the whole time, and finally found a teacher who could open the door to the gym. My dad went crazy, and the next day we had meetings with the principal and the other students. They all claimed that it was just a prank, and nobody took it seriously. Then it of course got even worse."_

Kurt suddenly silenced, and looked up. Karen was sitting there, silent tears running over her cheeks as she watched him. Slowly she pulled him into a hug, that he soon let himself lean into. The only one that had hugged him for the last 10 years had been his dad, and it felt weird, but good to be hugged by the soft old lady. They sat there for a long time, until Kurt's eyelids began to drop. "I will tell you a little more some other day" he said quietly. "I can't tell it all in once. Besides, that was the easy part" he continued, and Karen gave him a weak smile through her tears. "Go to bed, honey" she said, and carefully stroked his cheek.

A/N: So, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter two, and big thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so happy right now!

Also, I forgot to mention that Carol is Noah's mom in this story, not Finn's, because I like Carol and I want her in the story. So, let's go on with it…

Chapter two

Kurt woke up blinded by the sunlight coming from the window in his bedroom. He stretched, turned around and snuggled farther in to the pillows. He slowly drifted to sleep again, and thought that he dreamed when a soft but dark voice reached his ears. Someone was singing, and without thinking, his own voice joined the first. He didn't sing anymore, at least not when someone was listening. He knew that being a counter tenor, his voice stuck out and gained attention that he didn't want. So he only sang in the showers and when he was home alone. Now, however, he didn't think, he just let his voice float together with the other one.

"Noah, have you eaten breakfast?" came Karen's voice from beneath his open window, and the singing voice turned silent. Kurt immediately sat up. Noah? The boy from the photo? He was here? Singing? Startled, Kurt flew up from his bed. Fear ran through his blood, and his whole body became rigid.

He had wondered why he hadn't met any of Karen's grandkids during the almost three weeks he had been there, but he didn't ask her about it. Truthfully, he didn't even know if he wanted to meet them. What if they didn't like him! What if they were no different than all the other kids he had had the pleasure to meet in his life? He liked Karen, but she was _their_ grandmother, and he couldn't help to feel a little bit like an intruder.

Downstairs, Noah's and Karen's voices blended on the porch, and Kurt discretely looked out the window and his eyes immediately widened. OMG! That picture wasn't fair at all to Noah's beauty.

The boy below was wearing black shorts and a green tank top who hugged his body in all the right places. The mohawk was gone, and his arms made Kurt's mouth water. He drunk in the boy in all his glory, and when he turned his eyes to his face, he immediately met his amused eyes and curious smile. Noah lifted an eyebrow at him, and Kurt flew away from the window, blushing an angry red color. His heart was beating so hard that he thought that it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Kurt, honey, are you awake?" came Karen's soft voice from his closed bedroom door.

"Noah is here, and he wants to meet you if you are up for it".

"Ehh…yeah…okay…" Kurt managed to reply while he tried to calm himself down.

He really wanted to meet Noah, but a steady voice in his head told him that he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings about the other boy's beauty, and he knew painfully well what happened to a gay guy who took an interest in a straight guy. Sure, Karen had told him the first day that Noah wasn't as tough that he looked, but Kurt didn't feel any calmer.

He pulled on some clothes and fixed his hair a little before he left his room.

Slowly, he went down the stairs, grabbed a mug of tea and a small sandwich (he still wasn't very much of an eater), took a deep breath, and walked out on the porch. _Come on Kurt, you can do this, Karen is here, nothing is going to happen to you_, he thought to himself. _Shit, the guy is even more gorgeous this close! This isn't going to_ _work_ he told himself when his blue/green eyes met warm hazels. He felt himself blush again, and broke the connection.

"Hey. Kurt, right?" Noah said, and all Kurt could do was to nod. He didn't trust his voice right now. "So, how is it going, dude? Is my nana nice to you and all?" Noah said with a smile to his grandma (or, nana, Kurt noticed). "Umm…yes, she is very nice to me actually" Kurt managed to said, but he didn't meet Noah's eyes with his own "…and don't call me dude!" he heard himself say and immediately regretted his harsh tone. There wasn't a reason to put himself in to trouble the first time he met the guy. However, Noah just smiled. "Okay, Kurt it is then" he said and leaned back in the chair.

"Aren't you going to sit down, or something?" he said, and Kurt found himself almost frozen to the exact spot that he had first reached when he went out there. "Well, yes, I am" he said politely and sat down in the chair farthest away from Noah and his curious eyes.

It irritated him that he didn't know how much Noah knew about his life. He didn't know if Karen had told him anything about his past, but he secretly hoped that he didn't know anything. He didn't want people to judge him or feel sorry for him, and he usually didn't want to talk about it. The eating disorders were something that he really felt ashamed of, and he cursed himself for letting the bullies get to him.

"So, I came to ask you something, dude, oh sorry, Kurt" Noah said, and Kurt lifted his eyes to the guy. "My birthday is in five days, and I always have my party here, where we can't disturb anyone. It's no biggie, just a few friends, some barbeque, a little playing and of course some night swimming. We won't be here if you don't want it though. Nana says that we have to respect that this is your home too for the summer, so you decide. You can of course join us if you want."

Kurt felt his whole body stiffen. _A few friends_, Noah said, and it freaked him the hell out. He didn't know how to behave around kids his own age. He didn't trust them, and he didn't know what to do or what to say. But he couldn't say no to Noah, could he? He didn't want to be the guy who destroyed a good birthday party. Maybe he could just hide in his room with the door locked the whole night. Yeah, that could work.

Wait, Karen was going to be here, too, right? He sent her a pleading look, and she immediately understood. "I will of course be here the whole time, Kurt. Usually, I leave for the weekend and let them manage alone, but this year I will be at home. Okay, Noah?"

"Yeah, of course, it's your home, so I suppose you could stay" he said teasingly, and Kurt smiled with them, for once feeling kind of comfortable with a boy his own age. Sure, Karen was right beside him, but still, it felt weird, but good.

He carefully met Noah's dark eyes and nodded. "It's okay if you want to be here. I don't think I will be joining you though, but thanks for the invite" he said politely. Noah smiled and nodded back. "Thanks, man, I promise we will behave. We will at least try" he chuckled and headed inside to grab his phone and start to invite people.

Karen put her hand on his arm and asked him "Is this really okay with you, honey? You know you can say no. The will just move the party somewhere else". Although, I think you can need a little company by kids your own age. Sure, Noah is turning nineteen, so he is a bit older than you, but some of his friends are a little younger. Also, his sister Rachel will be here. She is your age. She talks a lot and sings all the time, but she is a sweetie. Her boyfriend Finn is just a big kid, and he loves almost everyone, so you don't have to be scared of him, even if he is ridiculously tall.

The most important guest though, will be Noah's best friend Sam. They have been best friends for ever, and tell each other everything. They know each other inside out. They even shared the same girlfriend for a while" she laughs a little, and looks like she is thinking back on something funny. Kurt can't concentrate on anything other than the girlfriend-part. So, Noah is straight. Yeah, of course he is. Why would he even think otherwise? And even if he was gay, of course he wouldn't want anything to do with Kurt. Right? He could probably get whoever he wanted, without even trying.

Kurt sighed and went back to his room. He fell on the bead and felt the tears stinging his eyes. A lot of kids were coming here to party, and he just told Noah that it was okay. What was he thinking? He seriously wanted to run downstairs and tell him he changed his mind, but he couldn't.

He was 17 years old! He should be able to handle this. Just breathe and hide, like old times.

A knock on the door made him sit up. "Come in!" he said, sure of the fact that it was Karen. However, it wasn't. Noah stood there in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot, looking kind of nervous.

"Yeah, hi. I feel like an idiot. I know that you probably agreed to the party just to make me happy, but I can blow it off, you know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home. And I didn't just invite you to be polite. I…ehrm…I really want you to come." He said, looking down.

Kurt just sat there on the bed, all silent and waiting for Noah to continue. "I know everybody says this, but my friends are really nice, okay? They will let you join us, or leave you alone if you rather want that."

"Thank you" Kurt said silently and their eyes met again. His heart beat going faster and his palms sweating.

"Also, I really like your voice" Noah said and blushed a little (no, he didn't blush, did he? Really?) and walked out. See you on Saturday, Kurt.

Kurt just stood there. Frozen to the spot.

"Yeah, see you on Saturday, Noah…"

**A/N:** So, Noah is here! I don't really like to call him Puck, so he is just Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'm on a roll. I've had this story in my head (in different shapes) for a while now, and it's a little bit of glorious trouble to make all the separate stories into a whole story, but I think I will manage. Just because you are all so nice, I will give you a third chapter in less than two days.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Glee, unfortunately. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and his gang.

Warnings: Talking about eating disorders, and mention of suicide attempt. Can't handle? Don't read.

Chapter three

It didn't take five days for Kurt to meet Noah again. The next day, right before lunch, Noah's car drove up to the big house. Kurt's heart missed a beat and he sunk lower into the hammock, trying to hide.

Of course Noah was just as gorgeous as the day before, and Kurt had to remind himself of how to breathe properly. But now that he knew Noah was straight, it was a little bit easier to handle his feelings. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed to ever touch him, so…

"Hey!" Karen hugged her grandson hard and smiled. "To what do we owe the pleasure, darling? I didn't think we would be seeing you before Saturday."

"No reason. I just got bored and mum wanted me to babysit, so I lied about having something important to do, and here I am. Also, I wanted a swim and a little bit of sun on the dock. Gotta keep the body tanned, you know!"

"Of course, Noah" she laughed warmly. "We're soon supposed to eat. Do you want anything? We're having chicken."

"Sure, sounds good. So, where's Kurt?"

Upon hearing his name, Kurt looked up and met Noah's searching eyes. Noah immediately smiled his curious smile, and Kurt blushed (damn, he hated this blushing shit) as always. Noah slowly walked over to Kurt and sat in a nearby chair. He reached out his hand for the book that Kurt was reading, and Kurt handed it over, with a little hesitant. He loved to read, but he knew that a lot of the cool and tough guys thought that it was nerdy and girly.

"City of ashes? Really? Didn't take you for a fantasy-geek."

"Umm, yeah, it's an easy way to disappear from the actual world, you know." Kurt admitted quietly. He silently left out the information about how he pictured the god looking shadow hunters in his head, while he read. Noah didn't need to know that.

"It's a good book, too, but I like City of Glass more, truthfully. The characters are way cooler in that book!" he said seriously.

"I haven't read that one yet though" Kurt answered, totally in shock that Noah had read the books.

"I didn't take you for a book-geek" he bit back with a smile, and Noah just laughed and gave him the book back. "I'm going for a swim before lunch. Wanna come with?"

However tempting the thought of Noah in just his swim wear was, Kurt shook his head slowly. He didn't want to take his clothes off in the presence of the most gorgeous guy ever. He actually didn't want to take his clothes off in front of anybody. The bullies mean words were still ringing in his ears. "No, I'm okay" he said, and Noah nodded and disappeared in the direction of the lake. Kurt opened his book again, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was spinning and all the words spun around on the pages. He closed it again and went inside, to see if Karen wanted some help.

"Thank you, honey. You can set the table. We're eating outside, right?" Kurt didn't really feel like eating, as always, but he set the table in the shadows under the tree and dreaded the meal. He wasn't comfortable with eating in front of people, and now there was Noah, who already made his head spin. He sighed and turned around when he heard Noah singing again. The view in front of him made him almost dizzy. Noah was naked, except the towel around his waist, and droplets of water traveled down his chest and stomach. Aware of that he was staring, Kurt cleared his throat and turned away. He knew that Noah had that cocky grin on again, behind his back, and he tried with all his power to not be affected by it. The guy obviously knew that he was stunning, and Kurt felt even smaller and paler beside him.

Karen saved them from more awkwardness when she brought the food out and ushered Noah inside to put on some clothes. "Are you okay? I know that he can be a little cocky, but it's just a way for him to get the attention that he needs." She said and began to eat.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? I'm perfectly fine. Truly. Yeah." He rambled until he saw her smirk and her amused eyes. "I know that he is good looking, honey, and I also know that you are gay, but I want to tell you something. Noah is a lovely boy, but he doesn't always know what he wants. He has had plenty of girlfriends, and none of them lasted longer than a few weeks. I honestly think that he just wants to know that people like him, and that he can have them if he wants. I think that maybe, real love scares him, because then he has to open up and be serious. It's easier to play and move on."

Kurt thought about that as Noah came back to the table, in clothes (thank god). He understood how one could be scared of love. It was hard to let someone in on the real you. Noah just played with him, of course, to see if he could also attract a gay guy. And yes, it was working.

Kurt shuffled his food around the plate, and felt Noah's wondering eyes on him. He took a small bite, but it just grew in his mouth. He couldn't swallow, and the pressure of both Karen's and Noah's eyes on him was too much. He put the fork down and left the table. Noah was on his way up when Karen put a hand on his arm. "Sit down, Noah. I think he needs a moment alone" she said, and Noah's eyes got even more curious. She really wanted to tell him about Kurt's trouble with food, but it wasn't her thing to tell.

The afternoon went rather smoothly. The tree of them worked side by side, planting flowers around the house. They shared small talk and careful jokes, and when the evening came; Noah decided to stay the night in his room. They would continue the gardening tomorrow, and he didn't see the point of going home for the night.

When Friday night came, he still hadn't gone home. He spent the days with Kurt, reading, playing board games and just relaxing. They found that they liked each other's company, even though Kurt hadn't decided if he trusted him yet or not.

Noah continued to wonder about Kurt's eating habits, because he rarely ate with them. He just shuffled his food around and then left the table. Every day at every meal. Noah had asked Kurt again about tomorrow's party, but he still declined the invitation, and it made Noah sad.

At 2 am, Noah woke up, desperate to go to the bathroom, and then he really wanted some water. He padded barefoot into the kitchen, and almost jumped out of his pants when he saw Kurt at the table, curled up on a chair with his knees drawn up to his chin, eating a sandwich. He jumped up, startled by Noah's appearance, and began to explain himself. "Sorry, I just got hungry, and Karen said I could go up and eat whenever I wanted, and…" he got interrupted by Noah's strong but gentle hand across his mouth.

His hand was big and soft, but his fingertips were a little rough, probably from the guitar that Karen had told him that Noah loved. "It's okay, Kurt. Calm down, and don't wake up Nana. I don't care if you eat at night." He stared at the mysterious boy for a moment, and suddenly remembered that he had his hand across his mouth. "Umm…sorry. I just wanted you to stop rambling."

The smaller boy licked his lips without thinking, and Noah felt something stir in his stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment and then sat down across from Kurt. Kurt was yet again in the same position as he had been earlier, and Noah took a moment to really look at the guy. He was really pale, and a little bit on the skinnier side. He looked really tired, but yet, he sat here, in the middle of the night in an empty kitchen, instead of sleeping.

"So, why aren't you asleep? You look really tired" he said, and Kurt looked up. "I was trying to eat something. I wasn't really eating at dinner, so…"

"Yeah, I noticed. What's up with that, anyway? You look like you could use some food".

"I know. Can you keep a secret?" Kurt bit his lip nervously while watching Noah. What was it with this family that broke down all his barriers? He usually didn't talk with anyone, but when they looked at him, it was like they could see into his soul, and his secrets weren't so awful anymore.

"'Course I can. You can tell me anything. Besides, who should I tell? None of my friends know you" he smiled. He didn't mention that they would all be here later that day. He knew that it made Kurt uncomfortably, for some reason.

"Okay" Kurt hugged his legs harder and rested his chin on his knees. "I was bullied from I was nine, but actually it started even earlier. I never had any friends, and the only time that someone touched me or saw me, was when they pushed me or tripped me or stole my stuff."

"In the lower grades in school, you had to sit with your class at lunch, and I hated it. They always stole my food or made me spill it on my clothes. When I started high school I felt really relieved that I could choose where to sit. The problem was just that nobody allowed me to sit at their table. Often they tripped me or made me drop my tray, and then they all stood up and applauded while pointing and laughing at me. If I found an empty table, nobody else sat down there. I was just all alone every day, and after a while I stopped going there. It was too humiliating. It didn't take long before I stopped eating lunch at all. It was easier to just hide somewhere the whole lunch break. At first, I was really hungry all the time, but after a while it made me feel in control. There was something in my life that I had the full control over, so I started lying to my parents about my eating, and hid behind multiple layers of clothes."

Kurt stopped. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Noah everything. He barely knew him, but maybe that was why it was so easy to talk to him. If everything went wrong, he could just run away and never meet him again. He gathered some strength and looked at Noah. He was silent and watched Kurt intensely. His eyes didn't show any sign of judgmental, and it made Kurt relax a little bit.

"It went well, if you could call it that, for almost two years. In the beginning, I ate occasionally, so my parents wouldn't suspect anything. But over time I stopped almost completely. Suddenly, I came to a point that I didn't really thought about it at all. I got really good at lying and hiding, but everything was discovered when I fainted at home, and my dad took me to the hospital, because I didn't wake up. I remembered closing myself off to the world, and my dad crying. I was almost just skin and bones, and they locked me in a clinic. I fought it as long as I could though. I had lost my will to live, and one day I tried to cut my wrists with a plastic knife from the cafeteria. They found me, and they tied me to the bed so I couldn't hurt myself. I was so angry, but I really didn't have the strength to fight."

"Some days later I got a new therapist, and he woke something in me. He got me to talk and wanting to live. He saved my life. He gave me the courage I needed to come out to my parents. My dad just told me that he had suspected it for years, and hugged me, but my mother went crazy. She left us some weeks later, coldly saying that I wasn't her son anymore. I haven't seen her since. I don't even know where she lives."

"It has been a long journey to where I am today, and I am healthy enough to be at home. However, my dad doesn't trust me alone for more than a couple of days (I don't know if he ever will), and that is why I'm here. I still have a problem eating in front of people I don't know. It feels that they are judging me, even when I know they're not. I guess I still feel a bit ashamed that I let the bullies almost beat me. They could've won, you know."

"Yeah, but they didn't." Noah said. The first words that he said since Kurt started talking. "You are so strong, and brave."

Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears, and he lowered his face to his knees to hide it. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and he just fell against the broad warm chest, completely drained. His tears started to fall faster, and a sob escaped his throat. He tried to pull away, but Noah just tightened his arms around him, pulling him farther against his chest. Kurt had lost all his resistant by now and just snuggled closer. He burrowed his nose into Noah's collar bone and inhaled the smell that was just pure Noah. He smiled a little through his tears and felt Noah's strong hand stroking his neck to calm him down. So this was how it felt to really be hold by another person? Huh. It felt really nice.

They sat there in what felt like hours, but it was probably just a few minutes. When Noah released him, a small whimper came from Kurt, and Noah chuckled quietly. He stood up, grabbed Kurt around the waist and escorted him up the stairs to his bedroom. Outside the door, he gave Kurt another shorter hug, and then he walked down the hallway to his own room.

"Sweet dreams, princess" he said, a warm smile on his lips, and then the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So, it's time to meet all of the Puckerman's! And, yes, Sarah is with us, as requested. Enjoy! And yes, I know that Kurt opened up really quickly to Noah, but I can't have him at that house for months. I have a lot planned for the boys, and maybe it didn't exactly turned out as I had thought, but hey, I think this will be okay anyway.

Chapter four

**Noah**

_Princess? WTF? Where did that come from? Why on earth would he call another guy 'princess'_? Kurt probably already heard it a million times from his former bullies. Noah knew all the words that were usually thrown at gay guys. He knew them painfully clear, because they had come through his mouth, more than once. And now, here he was, calling Kurt a word that described him as a girl. _Fucking hell. _

He sighed and shifted again on his bed. He couldn't relax; it felt like his body was on over drive. He needed to sleep, but his mind spun like mad. These past few days had turned his world upside down. Of course he knew he was gay, there were no doubt about that, but the feelings scared the shit out of him. He could easily admit that Kurt was beautiful; there were no other word to describe him, but all the other feelings, what was up with that?

Ever since he had seen Kurt watching him from the window on Monday morning, he had had some weird feelings in his stomach. Like butterflies (no way he was ever going to admit that to anyone though), and on the rear occasions that Kurt looked him in the eyes, it felt like his blood was boiling or something equally messed up. _Oh my god, his eyes, don't even let me get started on that. What color are they, anyway? Green? Blue? Grey?_ He had no clue; he only knew that they seemed to shift with his emotions.

He never believed in that Love-at-first-sight-nonsense, that people talked about, but maybe it actually existed. He had only known Kurt since Monday, and he couldn't stop thinking about him.

NO! No way Noah freakin' Puckerman had feelings for some slender, broken kind of girly boy. He had known for years that he liked guys, but he always thought that he would end up with some muscular manly guy like himself. It was easier to handle that way. And now, here he was, only five days after they first met, awake in bed in the middle of the night, thinking about how Kurt smelt like fruit when he held him. He thought about how soft the hair in the back of his neck was under his fingers, and the fact that Kurt's pink lips had touched his collarbone while he cried made him shiver.

The butterflies were there again. Holy fuck! No, there couldn't be, could it? He didn't do feelings and stuff. It was just complicated, but he still knew that there was no use to try to trick himself into thinking otherwise.

Noah Puckerman was in love! Well…shit!

**Kurt**

In a room across the hallway, Kurt was in his bed, equally confused, but for different reasons. Noah had held him! Like, really held him while he cried his heart out. No one (except his dad), had ever done that. He always cried alone in his room or locked in some shitty toilet at school. Absolutely not in the arms of a gorgeous tough guy that he had to face when the morning came. Shit, this wasn't going to work. Noah would probably tell all of his friends about how he broke down like some little girl, sobbing and clinging to him.

He had actually whimpered when Noah let his arms fall, and Noah had laughed at him (probably because he was so pathetic). That was it right? Now that he thought back, the warmth that had been in Noah's chuckle was completely gone. He just felt embarrassed. The tears started to fall again, but now there was just hopelessness and fear for tomorrow.

Noah's family would arrive at noon to celebrate, and later his friends would come. The friends had decided to stay the night after the evening's party. Kurt mentally prepared himself to stay in his room the whole day and night. Yes, that would be the easiest way to handle this.

When the morning came, only a couple of hours later, Kurt Hummel were officially a wreck. There was no other word to describe how he felt. The weather seemed to feel the same, because the whole world outside the window was grey. Karen forced him to at least come downstairs for breakfast, and luckily Noah was nowhere to be seen. He let himself take a deep breath, and sat down in a chair with his food.

"So, where's the birthday boy?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"He went home to get new clothes, and probably stuff for the party tonight" she said and eyed him carefully. "Have you slept at all tonight, honey?" she asked, full of concern.

"Just a few hours" he answered and sighed. He wanted this day to be over, like _now_.

"I knew this was a bad idea" she said, almost to herself. "We shouldn't have the party here. I'm sorry, honey, for even suggesting it. I can call everyone and blow it off, you know? If you want me to."

"No, Karen, it's okay. I will just stay in my room. I will find something to do. I'm used to being alone."

"Are you sure? There's no need to be nervous though. You know that, right? They are good people, and if someone is mean, I will send them home immediately. I would like you to at least join us for the cake and the presents" She smiled at him, and his heart was beating a little bit slower now. He felt safe with her.

"I know that I don't have to be nervous, but you know I'm not very good with people" he said. "They will all think that I'm weird, won't they? I really don't want to meet them at all. Can't I just stay in my room? Please?" He watched her with pleading eyes, hoping that she would understand.

"It's up to you, honey, but both Noah and I would love it if you would join us, at least for a little while. And if you ever want to feel more comfortable with other people, you have to make an effort at some point. It won't happen by magic, and it certainly won't happen if you lock yourself in that room, you know"

He felt his defense rise immediately. He knew that she only meant well, but she didn't know how he felt, and how hard it was for him. Also, he didn't think that Noah would like him to join, but he didn't tell her that. He just gave her a hard look and went upstairs to take a shower and cool down. _This day was going to be the worst day ever._

If he had looked back, he would have seen the sad and slightly disappointed eyes of Karen Puckerman. She really wanted to help him out of his shell, but she couldn't force him. He had to gather his courage and take the step himself. She sighed sadly and went to receive the ingredients for the cake from the refrigerator. At least she could make them something really nice to eat.

Later that day, Kurt sat on his bed and listened to the first guests arriving to the house. There were laughter and loud voices, people running up and down the stairs, and someone singing "Happy Birthday". He had debated with himself for quite some time now, about whether or not he should go downstairs and say hello. He really wanted to, but hid body wouldn't listen. It didn't move. Why was he such a coward all the time? Of course no one would ever like him if he didn't even have the guts to say a simple 'hello'.

His phone beeped, and a message filled the screen.

_**Hey! I hope that you got some sleep last night. Please come down and have some cake with us. -Noah**_

His heart started to speed up again. His eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth. Noah sent him a message. He wanted him to come down. Kurt took a deep breath and forced his legs to stand up and move towards the door._ I can do this! I can! _He said over and over in his head while he walked through the short corridor towards the stairs.

Downstairs, Noah was surrounded by his parents and siblings. Sarah sat on his left side and Elliott on the right. Rachel and Finn sat really close on the sofa and Elina and Nina tried to make him open their presents first. Noah had a great time, but he missed someone; the boy that he couldn't stop thinking about. He had sent him a message, to try to lure him out of his room, but still he hadn't seen him.

What he didn't know was that Kurt sat on the stairs and watched them, scared to death of interrupting. He watched them interact with each other and felt really jealous, and a little bit like an intruder. They all seemed so comfortable and natural around each other. He never even felt that in his own home. Maybe he should just go back to his room? Yeah, that was probably best. He stood up and turned around…

"Kurt! You're here! Great, we were just on the way to cut the cake. Come here, honey!" Karen's voice came from the kitchen, and she looked so proud, that he didn't have the heart to decline her offer. So, he would say hello and maybe try to eat some cake, and then he would excuse himself and go back upstairs.

Ten pair of curious eyes followed his every move when he came into the kitchen. It really freaked him out, and he crossed his arms over his chest to shield himself, but then he felt a warm hand on his lower back, and turned his head, only to meet Noah's hazel eyes. "Sit here, Kurt, next to me" he whispered, and Kurt shivered from his voice. Noah sat down and lifted Elliot to his lap, to make some space for Kurt.

"So, this is the famous Kurt that we have heard so much about" a woman (who he assumed was Noah's mum) said and reached out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Carol, by the way. And these are all my kids, except from Finn, he's Rachel's boyfriend." She smiled warmly, and he felt himself relax a little bit on the chair.

"Hi" he said quietly, trying to force all their prying eyes away with his mind. A man (Noah's father) presented himself as Eric, and then Noah took over.

"So, let's start from the top, shall we? That's Rachel, she's your age and of course my sister. That long dude is Finn, her boyfriend and my friend. They will both be here tonight as well. Nina and Elina are both thirteen, but not twins. I can explain later. Sarah is ten, and really annoying" he said, nudging her side and sticking his tongue out. She gave him a death glare, but laughed and stuck her own tongue out as well. "And this is Elliot. He's almost five" he said and hugged the small blonde boy tighter to his chest. "My oldest sister is working though, but you have finally met almost all of the Puckerman's!"

Everyone laughed, and Sarah said quietly "Poor thing" and rolled her eyes. Noah just started tickling her and made her squeal. "You love us, squirt, I know you do!" he said and she screamed "Okay, okay, I do! Please stop!" before Noah finally let her go and they both calmed down.

Kurt couldn't hide the smile on his face anymore, and when he met Noah's glittering eyes, he blushed slightly and relaxed. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad, after all.

After the cake and the opening of presents (which made Kurt feel really bad, because he was the only one without a gift) the sun appeared and they all moved outside to the terrace. In the beginning everyone asked Kurt a lot of questions, and he didn't know how to answer some of them without revealing too much about himself. They soon let him be though, and when Sarah came and wanted to sit in the almost full sofa, they all moved a little closer to each other. Kurt's side was pressed tightly against Noah, and he felt his thigh against his own. The warmth from his body traveled to Kurt's, and he had to stop himself from snuggling even closer to the guy. He just sat really still and secretly enjoyed the feeling. He no longer heard what they were all talking about. The only thing in his mind was Noah's body against his. The warmth traveled from his thigh and through his body, until it eventually landed like a warm fuzzy feeling in his lower stomach. _I could really get used to this_, he thought and his lips curled slightly upwards.

Noah soon had to go to the bathroom. He had tried to ignore it for a while now, because he didn't want to leave Kurt's side, but now he really had to go. He stood up and placed Elliot in his seat, before he went.

Elliot sat still between Kurt and the armrest for a few minutes, and then he slowly lifted himself up and sat down on Kurt's lap. Kurt immediately froze and looked around. Everybody's eyes were on them, widened in what seemed to be shock. He panicked. He knew that a lot of people didn't trust gay guys with children, which was utterly idiot, but still, there were a lot of stupid people out in the world.

He raised his arms to lift Elliot off his lap, but a firm voice stopped him.

"No, Kurt, stop. It's okay" Carol said, and he met her brown eyes. She continued in a low voice, almost a whisper "It's just that I can't even remember when Elliot sat in some other lap than Noah's. He usually doesn't even sit with me or Eric. You can move him if you want, but I rather you didn't."

Noah came back, and froze in the doorway. "Wow" he just said and watched the boys. He sat down next to Kurt again, and Kurt thought that Elliot would move immediately, but he didn't. He relaxed against Kurt's chest and closed his eyes.

Kurt didn't know what to feel. The little boy was warm and heavy in his arms, and Kurt felt really good. Elliot had chosen to sit with him, when there were so many other people to choose from. It made him feel special, and wanted, and important. This shy little boy had chosen him. Nobody had ever chosen him before. He was always the one that no one wanted on their team; the one who was left out._ Alone_.

Eventually, the parents and siblings started to gather their things to go home, and Eric carefully lifted the now nearly sleeping boy from Kurt's lap. Immediately he felt alone and cold; and he wanted the little boy back in his arms. He saw something of himself in the boy, but he didn't say it out loud. He wondered silently why Elliott was so shy and why he didn't trust people. Maybe Elliott had felt that he also was shy and scared, and therefore thought that he was safe. He didn't know, but either way, it had made Kurt feel a little better about himself.

Noah stood outside and hugged his family goodbye. His mum was the last one, and she held him tight. "I've missed you at home recently. I like that you are keeping Kurt company, but don't forget us while doing it, okay?" she studied his face for a while, and continued "You know that you can talk to me if there's something that troubles you, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm alright. No need to worry. I just like spending time with Kurt and Nana"

"You know that you mentioned Kurt before your Nana? She was always the center of your attention, but I guess she's got some competition, huh?" He didn't miss the smile and the almost teasing look that she got him, but instead of responding, he broke out of her arms and turned around.

"Bye, mum"

Shit, what was that? Was he so easy to read? Did the whole family know what he was feeling for Kurt? Arrgh! This sucked, big time.

Almost as if he knew that Noah needed him, a blue car drove up to the house and Noah's best friend Sam walked up and hugged him tight. "How are you, man? You look really confused. Did something happen with your family? I just met them down the road. Talk to me."

Noah just shrugged and stepped back. Usually he told Sam everything, but this was hard. Yes, Sam knew that Noah was gay, but they had never talked about boys before. Noah hadn't even kissed a guy before, so there hadn't been much to talk about. Now, however, he wanted to talk, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't ashamed that he was in love with a guy, but he also wasn't comfortable enough to say it out loud, not even to Sam. "It's nothing special. Just a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." He hated lying to Sam, but he just didn't have the courage to tell him the truth right now. He sighed and helped Sam gather his stuff from the car, and they went inside, talking about the new ipod that Noah had gotten from his parents.

Soon, the house was full of their friends. Quinn, Mercedes and Artie had started with the barbeque while Santana and Brittney set the table out on the grass. Noah and Sam were in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and warming bread. Rachel and Finn were probably making out somewhere; at least they thought so, because nobody had seen them for a long time.

Kurt watched them from his bedroom window. Despite Noah's pleading voice, he had decided to retreat to his room when all the friends arrived. He felt uncomfortable around them. It was a little bit easier with grown up's and small kids. This made him feel fifteen again, and he didn't belong with them. They were all in such a party mood. He would just ruin everything.

It looked like everyone started to sit down, so he crept down the stairs to get some food. He hadn't dared to go down there earlier, but now he was really hungry, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Karen had went into her bedroom an hour ago, and told him that he could come to her anytime if he wanted. He had thanked her, but told her that he would be okay on his own.

Now he cursed in his head when he entered the kitchen and saw Noah and some blonde guy working side by side, while talking and joking. He should have waited until he saw all of them outside. Shit.

Noah raised his head, and met Kurt's worried eyes with a smile. "Hi, I didn't think I would be seeing you at all tonight" he said softly. Sam watched him with curious eyes, and Noah immediately introduced them to each other "Yeah, Kurt, this is my best friend Sam. Sam, this is Kurt."

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Kurt. Will you be eating with us?"

"You too, but no, I just came to grab something to eat in my room"

"Really? Why? We have a lot of food. There's no need for you to be alone up there" Sam said and pointed to all the salad and bread that he and Noah hade made.

"Thank you, but I…umm…I'm gonna…yeah, I'm just gonna go upstairs again" Kurt stuttered and began to retreat out of the kitchen.

When he reached the hallway, he felt a hand grab his wrist and turned around, only to meet Noah's kind of sad eyes . He talked really quietly so Sam couldn't hear "Kurt. Please join us. I know that you don't like to eat with other people, but I want you to be there. Please?"

Kurt felt awful. Noah wanted him at his birthday party, and Kurt didn't want to disappoint him, but he didn't trust the people outside. They were drinking beer, and they were really loud. A blond girl appeared in the kitchen, and she watched Kurt with critical eyes. "Are you guys coming, or what? We can't wait forever for you. Who are you anyway?" she said and turned her attention back to Kurt.

"That's Kurt. He's living here this summer, so be nice to him, Quinn. Also, you shouldn't be drinking. You're a mean drunk" Noah sounded almost angry, but the girl just shrugged and went outside again.

"So, are you coming, Kurt?" Noah asked again, and Kurt shook his head. The girl had made the decision easy for him. Now, only the thought about being out there scared the shit out of him.

Noah pulled him into a warm hug, sighed and then released him, a bit reluctant.

"I understand. It's up to you. Just know that if you change your mind, you're welcome to join us."

Kurt nodded and headed up the stairs. He watched them from the window for a few minutes, but it only made him feel even more alone, so he moved to the bed and picked up his book.

Two hours later he heard loud shouting and laughing from the yard, and he curiously headed to the window. It was a lot darker, but he could make out the silhouettes of them sitting in a circle on the grass. More shouting was heard, and then he saw Noah lean forward and kiss one of the girls. Kurt froze. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest and punched him in the stomach at the same time. His heart broke into a million tiny pieces while he watched all the others cheer.

Tears started to fall from his eyes, and he couldn't even move. He felt paralyzed and his mind was totally blank; except from the image of Noah kissing a girl. Now it was officially the worst day ever.

Outside, Noah was now drinking yet another beer, and a slightly concerned Sam sat beside him and watched him intensely. Noah was upset about a lot of things right now, and most of it had to do with Kurt and the game of Truth or Dare that they just finished. It started with how everybody always forced him to kiss all the girls, and now he was just angry at Quinn for being mean to Kurt, meaning he had to have the party without him. The last thirty minutes he had just gone on and on about Kurt, and Sam, in his drunken state, had stopped listening and tried to puzzle the pieces together in his head.

"…I hate that stupid game. Truth or Dare, what kind of fucked up game is that, anyway?" Noah said again. It wasn't like he hadn't kissed Santana before, but this time it was different. It felt almost like he had cheated on Kurt, which was stupid, because Kurt probably didn't even like him.

"It wouldn't be so stupid if it had been Kurt, huh?" Sam said without thinking, and Noah raised his eyes immediately, looking slightly nervous. The moment Sam said that out loud, he knew he was right. The warmth he had seen in Noah's eyes when Kurt walked into the kitchen finally made sense.

"Wow, Noah. You're in love with Kurt!" he said, a little louder than intended.

"WHAT?" came the shocked voices of their friends, and Noah groaned and covered his face with his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you again for all your kind reviews. It's really scary to write fanfiction, I noticed. Posting this makes me nervous. It feels like I'm being judged by a critical teacher or something, but a really nice one. This is the first time I try to get some of the stuff circling in my head down on a paper (or computer actually) and it's harder than I thought. But, anyway, here is chapter five!

And yeah, I own everything, except for the Glee-characters. I borrowed them from Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Chapter five

Oh, for God's sake, this was starting to get ridiculous! This was the fifth day in a row that Kurt Hummel woke up feeling like shit. Ever since that party Saturday night, his world had gone back to how it was before he got here. Back then, he was used to this crappy feeling, but the last weeks, except from these past few days, he had actually felt a little better. It was amazing really how fast he had gotten used to having Noah around the house. Now it just felt big and empty. However, he didn't want to meet Noah. He felt a bit ashamed of his jealous feelings. He had no right to be angry.

It was like his brain had two wills. One of them was desperate for Noah to come back and hug him and stay forever, and the other was scared out of his mind of the thought of facing him.

The morning after the party had been really crazy. Kurt had stayed in his room with his door locked, ignoring the knocking and pleading voice from one Noah Puckerman. He just couldn't face him, because he didn't know how to explain his mood without telling him the truth about how he felt.

He curled up like a ball and hugged himself. He wiped his hand across his tear streaked face and pulled the duvet up over his head.

* * *

_-Sunday morning (Noah)-_

_Noah stood outside Kurt's bedroom door, sighing helplessly. For the last twenty minutes, he had tried to get the boy to open the door, but no, there were no sign at all that Kurt was in there, and he felt really frustrated. What had happened? When he last saw Kurt, he had seemed fine. Something must have happened after that, but what? _

_He knocked again, a little harder this time "Kurt, please answer the door!" He started to get worried about the boy. He remembered that Kurt had hurt himself in the past, and just the thought of it made his stomach clench. _

"_Come on, Kurt, I know you're in there. What happened? Did I do something? Please just tell me that you are okay!" he said, his voice a little softer this time. _

"_Just go away, Noah! Take the hint, will you!" came at last the angry voice of Kurt. Noah breathed a little easier now that he knew he was at least alive, but the tone in Kurt's voice made him even more confused. Kurt never yelled. What was this about?_

"_So you're speaking. Good. Then maybe you can tell me what I have done to upset you, because I have no idea! At least you owe me an explanation!"_

"_I don't owe you anything, Noah. Just go home." It felt like being stabbed in the heart, and Noah lifted his hand to the door, resting his palm against the cold wood, as if he could make Kurt feel better just by touching it. He had been awake the whole night, trying to answer all of his friend's questions, and telling them about how Kurt made him feel. He had decided at last that he should talk to him. Try to explain. And now, Kurt ignored him like he had some deadly disease. _

"_But…"_

_"Just. Go. Home. I don't want to talk to you right now!" Kurt's voice was raspy (probably from crying) and he sounded like all the strength had left his body. Noah could imagine him all curled up in bed with his knees to his chest, and he felt the tears starting to fill his eyes. He let his hand fall from the door, wiped his eyes dry and walked away, feeling like shit._

_(end of flashback)_

Now, Kurt felt a little bad for how he treated Noah. He was of course allowed to kiss how many girls he wanted. He was a nineteen year old boy, for crying out loud! He could kiss a girl on his birthday party if he wanted to. It was just that it hurt so much being Kurt right now. He felt pathetic for even thinking this, but he wished that Noah hadn't given up so easily on Sunday morning. He secretly wanted him to break the door, or pick the lock or something to get into the room. He had wanted him to fight for him but now it was too late. It was just two weeks left until his dad would be home, and then he wouldn't see Noah again. It was best to just forget he ever met him.

* * *

**-Noah-**

"Hey man! Seriously, this is getting old. How long are you going to sulk?" Sam said as he sat down on the desk chair in Noah's room. It was Thursday and Noah hadn't been out of that room except for eating and going to the toilet for almost five days. Sam felt helpless. He had tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing worked.

"Go and talk to him, please! Nothing good is coming out of this, man. You're making both of us crazy."

"I can't! He won't talk to me, remember? The worst thing is that I don't even know what I did! If I at least knew that, then I could try to come up with a plan. Maybe he noticed my feelings and felt disgusted or something. Or maybe he heard about my wonderful slut-reputation" he groaned. Fuck! What if Kurt had heard about it somehow and thought that it was all true.

Sam sighed "I'm sure you can come up with something. I'll help you if I can, you know. Speak to him through the door again, climb in through the window, write him a letter, just do something! It's driving me crazy seeing you sulk like this." This was starting to really piss him off. "Just tell him how you feel, for God's sake!"

"I can't. I know that I'm supposed to be a tough bad ass, but this love-crap is really scary" Noah's voice was barely a whisper at the end, and Sam could have missed it, but he didn't. He felt bad for his best friend, but he knew that he had to get Noah out to that house, and to Kurt.

"You know, you told me that Kurt really opened up for you, telling you some of his secrets before your birthday, right?" Noah nodded. "Do you think that was easy for him, pouring his heart out to you? No, it probably wasn't, I guess that he was scared shitless, but he did it. He didn't play it safe, and neither should you. You owe him the truth. It's time to man up, Noah."

Noah just turned his back on Sam and buried his face in his pillows. He knew that Sam was right, but it felt scarier than jumping out of a fifteen floor building. If only he knew what made Kurt so upset. He thought about how brave Kurt had been Friday night, and felt like a coward. He pushed himself up from the bed. Yeah, it was time to man up.

* * *

He arrived at his Nana's house later that day, shaking like a leaf. This was it. He would stand up and not chicken out. He had to do this; get the feelings off his chest. And if Kurt didn't feel the same, then at least, he knew that.

He rounded the corner of the house, heading for the porch, when he saw him. Kurt was on his stomach on a blanket on the grass, a book in hand, and feet in the air. He was faced the other way, so Noah had a great view of his perfect ass. He felt the familiar tingling in his lower stomach and forced his eyes away. It felt bad, thinking about Kurt this way. He was so innocent, and his thoughts felt dirty.

He cleared his throat, and Kurt turned around and sat up immediately. He was on his way of standing up, but Noah stopped him.

"No, please Kurt, don't run away. I really need to talk to you." He said with pleading eyes.

"I don't…"

"Just hear me out, okay? I just have to tell you something, and then, if you want me to leave, I will. I promise."

Kurt's wary eyes studied him intensely. He looked like he debated with himself whether or not he should allow it. At last, he gave a small nod and sat down, gesturing to Noah to come and join him on the blanket.

Noah breathed out. He hadn't really noticed that he was holding his breath, but apparently, he had. He walked slowly against the blanket and sat down. It was warm from the sun and it felt a little comforting. Kurt had curled up on himself again, but Noah didn't care. He had actually agreed on listening to what he had so say, and that made him happy.

"Thank you. I've been a wreck since Sunday, and I really need to know what happened between us. I thought we were fine Saturday night, and then the day after, you didn't want anything to do with me. Please tell me what happened! Did someone say anything to you about me, or what?"

"No, no one talked to me. It's just that I thought that you were different, and then I saw that you weren't, and it made me sad, and…"

"Wow, wow…wait a second! You got mad because I wasn't different? What? Different how?"

"I thought that maybe you were… maybe you liked…umm…I don't know!" Kurt hid his face in his hands, and Noah felt really confused. This was more complicated than he had thought, wasn't it?

"You thought that maybe I liked...? What? Tell me."

"…me" came the small and frightened voice from the boy. "God, I feel so pathetic. I always try not to fall for the straight guys, but you were so nice, and you held me, and I felt safe, and…."

"Wait, Kurt, please! You're upset because I don't like you?" Wow! He wasn't expecting that! Suddenly, it all felt so much better. Kurt had been falling for him? Seriously? He couldn't hide his smile, and Kurt watched him sadly.

"I'm glad that my misery amuses you, Noah, but could you please leave me alone now?"

"What? No! This is the best news ever. Why did you think that I don't like you, Kurt?"

"You were all really loud Saturday night, so I went to the window to see what happened, and I- I saw you, kissing some girl…" he felt childish and whiny, but he couldn't help it. It broke his heart, and Noah still smiled.

"No, Kurt, that was… that was just a game of Truth or Dare! I didn't want to kiss Santana. I didn't, and I felt really bad after it. I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"A game? Is kissing people just a game for you? You know, I haven't even held another guys hand, and you kiss people for fun!"

Noah groaned and felt ashamed. Kissing had never felt like something serious for him. He didn't get what the big fuzz was about.

"Kurt, you were so brave Friday night when you told me about the bullying and the eating disorders, and now I want to tell you something about me, if you want to listen, that is. I have kind of a bad reputation, and I was afraid that someone had told you about it last weekend. It's not really true, that's why I was worried. Can I tell you?"

Kurt nodded, suddenly curious about what secrets Noah held in his heart.

"Good. I will just start from the beginning, okay?"

"I was fifteen the first time I got together with Quinn. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and she asked me out. I felt really lucky, but something was bothering me. When we kissed the first time I remember wondering if it wasn't going to be more than that. People talked about fireworks and butterflies and all the guys told me about the problem with getting hard when they made out with girls, and I didn't understand. I wasn't sure about my relationship with Quinn, but all the guys would be wondering if I broke it off, so…"

"I also needed to be popular. I liked the feeling of being the one everybody else was jealous of, and with Quinn, I got that. We ruled the school, and we lost our virginities to each other a few months later. I still didn't get what the big deal was. Sure, it was kind of nice, but it was awkward and didn't feel any special. We did it a few more times, but it didn't get better, just more frustrating, so we broke up."

"Then, I met Santana, and it felt like Quinn all over again. Santana was the sexiest girl in school, and everyone wanted her, probably except me. The sex was a total repeat of the times with Quinn, but Santana also needed her popularity intact, so we decided to tell everyone that it had been great. We were friends, after all, and I know now that she maybe understood more than me, at that point"

"Soon, the whole school knew that I had had sex with two of the school's most wanted girls, and you know how it is with rumors?" Kurt nodded. Yeah, he knew damn well.

"Yeah. It spreads like a damn disease. It also changes every time it reaches a new person, and by the end of the week, everybody _knew_ that I had had sex with at least five girls. I could have stopped it, I guess, but it got me some respect among the guys, and flirting looks from the girls. It felt good to be on top, but at the same time, I knew it was all a lie, and the longer you wait, the harder it is to stop it. Before I knew it, the number of girls had turned into fifteen, and everything felt fake and dirty. By this time, I had started to come to terms with my problem with girls. I think I actually knew earlier on, but I didn't dare to think about it."

"Sam confronted me about it some months later. He just backed me up against a wall, looked me in the eyes, and calmly said 'You're gay, Noah' like he was talking about the weather.

"Wait, WHAT? No, no, no, Noah, don't do this, please…D-Don't lie to me about something like this. I can't…"

"What? No, Kurt! It's true. It is." He took in the frightened expression on Kurt's face and sighed. "I promise you that it's true. Why would I lie about this?"

"Why? I can come up with a dozen reasons, because people have pulled this trick on me before, you know. When I open up, they laugh at my face, and I become the town's joke for the week" Kurt's eyes became misty when the memories hit him, and he held his legs so hard that his knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but it's not a lie. You just have to trust me on this one. I haven't told anyone about what you told me last Friday, and I won't tell anyone about this. I just want you to trust me, because I-I really like you…"

Noah's eyes were directed to the ground, not daring to meet Kurt's. He had just told him his biggest secret, pouring his heart out for him to hear, and he didn't believe him? It felt like shit. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Kurt chewed on his bottom lip and didn't know what to think.

Noah started to freak out. If Kurt didn't say something soon, he was going to scream.

"Kurt, please say something. Anything." He pleaded. He almost couldn't believe how much he wanted Kurt to say it back. He felt desperate.

"I don't know…" Kurt took a deep breath and tried again "I don't know what to say."

Noah reached out his hand, slowly to not startle the boy, and put it on one of his hands.

"Please, tell me what's running through your head right now. Whatever it is, I want to know"

"Did you really mean it?" came Kurt's soft voice, almost like a whisper. His eyes were big and blue, and he looked so scared, but also a little hopeful.

"That I like you?" Kurt nodded. "Yes, I did"

"If this is some joke that you and your friends will laugh at later, then I will never forgive you, Noah Puckerman. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I'm fully aware of that, yes."

Kurt let go of his leg with the hand that was covered with Noah's, and turned it around, palm up. Noah grabbed it and squeezed gently, bringing a small smile to both their lips. Kurt's hands were so soft he couldn't believe it. Noah pulled him in for a warm hug, and they sat there for a while, just breathing each other in. Noah let his hand stroke Kurt's long pale neck and gently caressed his face. Their eyes met, Kurt licked his lips, and Noah slowly leaned in. Kurt's lips were soft and tasted unbelievable. He let out a small moan and pulled him closer. His heart was beating so fast that Kurt must feel it, and his head felt like it was about to explode!

He experimentally reached out his tongue and licked along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt let out a soft whimper that made Noah shiver, and opened up to Noah's tongue. A chill ran through both their bodies when their tongues met. Kurt both smelled and tasted like fruit, and something else that was just pure Kurt, and suddenly he understood what all the fuzz was about. This was freakin' fantastic and he never wanted to let go.

However, after a few minutes of kissing, they both needed to breathe. Noah felt lightheaded, and didn't lose his grip on Kurt. They just leaned their foreheads together and smiled. Noah pecked him on the tip of his nose. "You have freckles" he said and swiped his thumb over them. "I know, don't mention it" Kurt sighed, and Noah stopped him with another kiss. "They're unbelievably cute. Just like the rest of you." He smiled and brought their lips together again. This was never going to get old.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is finally heading somewhere! Weehoo! Lots of fluff will come after this. And smut. If you want it, that is? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kurt still couldn't believe what had happened. Noah seriously wanted to be his boyfriend! That was more than he ever could've hoped for. He was just so damn happy, and his mouth wouldn't stop smiling. He thought back to how Noah had taken his hand and leaned in until their lips touched. It had felt like his heart stopped beating and his lips were on fire, and he had never experienced anything like it before. Noah had been so gentle and caring, and after the kiss they just fell down on the blanket, Kurt's head on Noah's chest, talking. Every now and then, they kissed and smiled, and when the night came, they hugged good night and went separate ways in the hallway.

Kurt really didn't want to let go of Noah, but just the thought of spending the night in the same room as him, made him nervous. Noah had however assured him that they wouldn't be doing anything that he didn't wanted, and that Kurt would set the pace on their whole relationship. It made him feel a bit better, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Noah was disappointed that he was such a coward. He knew that it was probably just his insecurities, but still…

Karen had left the house to go to the theater right before Noah came over yesterday, and they were already in their beds when she came back, so they didn't meet her until the next morning.

They sat on different sides of the breakfast table, their feet touching under it, and didn't dare to look at her. Sometimes it felt like she could see right through them, so they kept their eyes on the table. At least they tried. More often than not, their eyes met, and they couldn't hide their smiles or Kurt's blushing face. She watched them amused, but didn't say anything.

Later that day, she sat on the terrace and both boys were inside preparing lunch. She was thirsty and went in to get some water. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she stopped.

Kurt stood in the kitchen, chopping carrots, and Noah stood behind him, arms around his waist. He gently kissed Kurt's neck and Kurt giggled and squirmed in his arms. Noah whispered something in his ear that made the smaller boy blush, and he turned around, lifting his arms to let them rest around Noah's neck. When their lips met, Karen cleared her throat and took a step into the kitchen.

They flew apart in a second, and she chuckled inside. Yes, it was probably a bit evil, but she liked the teasing sometimes. She let them squirm for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Will you join me in the living room, please?" she asked and turned around, without waiting for an answer. She could hear them whispering behind her back, and she smiled to herself.

"So, I was a bit surprised when I walked in there and saw you" she said after they sat down. She sat absolutely still, watching them intensely, and Kurt's heart started beating faster and fear ran along his spine. What if she sent him away now? He had been so caught up in Noah that he hadn't thought about Karen at all.

Noah trusted his Nana, but this made him kind of uncomfortable. He knew though that he had to be strong for Kurt. He sensed his fear, and reached out his hand to gently stroke his boyfriend's back in wide circles. "Yeah, sorry, we didn't have an opportunity to tell you. It just happened yesterday" he said and hugged Kurt closer to his body. He was rigid like a statue, and Noah sent pleading looks to his Nana. He knew that she liked this; her eyes always glittered with mischief when she could make someone feel a little bit awkward for a few minutes. She was exited, and Kurt was scared for his life. This wasn't right.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry" she said, directed to Noah "…so that's why I didn't know? Kurt, please look at me, honey"

Noah could feel Kurt relaxing a little bit when he heard her say 'honey', and Kurt looked up, biting his lower lip. Noah watched him intensely; he was already addicted to Kurt's sweet lips. However, this was not the time for thinking about kissing him. He shrugged it off, and turned his focus back to his Nana and boyfriend (yeah, it felt really good to be able to say that).

"Kurt, I don't know what's running through your mind right now, but please don't look so scared. It makes me feel like some evil homophobic person, and I'm not" she smiled at him, and he relaxed a little bit more against Noah's body.

She put a comforting hand on his knee and continued "I'm not going to throw you out, and I'm not going to send Noah home. I just want to know what's going on in my house, and with the boy that I'm responsible for this summer. You both understand that, right? I really care about both of you."

They both nodded, and she squeezed Kurt's knee again before letting go.

"Actually, I'm not as surprised as it may have seen. Noah, you've been spending a whole lot of time here recently, and I love having you here. However, I've had a feeling that it wasn't me that you wanted to meet. I've known that you've been here, but I haven't seen much of you, young man" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know, sorry" Noah said, a little embarrassed "It's just that when I wasn't here, I couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, then I became restless, got in my car, drove, and suddenly was here, like my body decided on its own. I don't remember making an active choice to go here. It just happened." He shrugged, and chuckled. His eyes fell on Kurt again, and he was a bit teary eyed, but had a huge smile across his face. Noah tightened his grip around him, and turned back to his Nana.

"I know that I never told you about me being gay and all, but I've known for years. I just didn't have the confidence to tell everybody. My friends know, and Rachel, but she's the only family member who knows, except you, that is. You won't tell them, right?" he suddenly felt a little nervous. Sure, he trusted her, but he wasn't ready for that step yet.

"It's not my thing to tell, honey. I know you'll do it when you're ready. Just don't wait too long. It just gets harder if you wait."

"You never get ready, it's scary whenever you do it" Kurt spoke up for the first time, and they both turned their attention to him curiously.

"I was definitely not ready when I told my parents, but I didn't have a choice. I had to get it off my chest to be able to keep on going. But Noah, I don't think you really get it. You just don't come out one time, and that's it. You do it over and over again, all your life. You've done it with your friends, with me, and now with Karen. Your parents are just two more in a long row of people that you're going to have to tell eventually."

"Yeah, I know, but telling them is what scares me the most"

"Why? You have wonderful loving parents. They won't kick you out or… Or a-abandon you" He said the last part really quietly, and suddenly a sob escaped his lips. Noah pulled him to his chest and felt his body shake while he started to cry harder. Noah and Karen exchanged looks over his head, and Karen looked like she was also about to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I cry all the time like some little kid. Sorry!" Kurt hiccupped against Noah's collarbone, but he just hushed him.

"You're allowed to cry anytime, honey" Karen said from behind him. "You've been through so much, and I'm so impressed by you"

"You are?" Kurt lifted his head and watched her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I am, Kurt. You have been through more than any person should have to handle, and still you're one of the most amazing young men I've met in my life. And I bet I'm not the only one in this room who's impressed by you" She said and winked at them. She stood up, squeezed his shoulder and left the room; giving them some privacy. Noah laughed and buried his nose in Kurt's soft hair and inhaled his scent. Then he put his hand under Kurt's chin, lifted his head, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"She's right, you know. I don't know how you could be any more perfect"

"Well, I could be…"

"No, stop. I don't want you to be anything that you're not. I fell in love with you, just like this, and I don't want anything else right now."

Kurt thought that he would explode by all the warm and amazing feelings running through his body, and his smile almost split his face. If this was how it felt to be happy, then he never wanted it to stop.

* * *

The next days passed in a blur. Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine, floating through the air. They spent the days cuddling on the grass or on the dock with their feet in the water. Noah had tried more than once to make Kurt take a swim with him, but he just shook his head, and that was that.

So Noah swam and now and then he splashed a little water in Kurt's direction, and he squealed and jumped away. Noah laughed; it was fun to joke around, but he really wanted Kurt to let loose and join him. He understood his hesitance though (he knew that Kurt had a problem showing off his body) so he never asked more than twice. He hoped that Kurt would feel more secure with him soon, not because he wanted to get him out of his clothes (yeah, well…) but because he wanted Kurt to be able to feel beautiful; because he was.

On Thursday (a week after their first kiss) Noah woke up early to the sound of raindrops hitting his window. He groaned and pulled the duvet up higher over his head. He really didn't like rain; and it rained a lot. He slowly drifted off to sleep again. A couple of hours later a small knock on the door woke him again, and he yelled "Come in!" from the bed.

"Noah, are you up?" came the soft voice of his boyfriend. Noah turned around and pulled the duvet down to be able to see him. Kurt was still in his pajamas and his hair stood out in all directions. He was adorable. "No, I'm not up, but I'm awake. Is that enough?" Noah answered from his sleepy state. Kurt giggled "I guess. I've been up for a while. Karen headed to the city, and it's raining so I can't go outside. I got bored. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Cuddle?" he smiled against his boyfriend, and lifted the duvet for him to get in. Kurt tensed immediately. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean…" He stopped himself. "I have clothes on though, so it's not any different than out on the grass, you know." Kurt eyed him for a few seconds "You just want me in your bed".

"Well, yeah, I do, but not for the reason you think. I just want to hold you, and maybe kiss you a little, or a lot" he smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to get to the bed.

Kurt thought for a while, and then he slowly walked up to the bed and sat down. He swung his legs up and lay down. Noah pulled the duvet up around them and pulled him closer. The bed was warm and cozy, and soon he had a strong tanned arm around his waist and soft lips kissing his shoulder. _Yeah, this wasn't so bad._

They stayed in bed, just cuddling and making small talk for hours. Noah's hand played with the hem of Kurt's pajama top, and Kurt didn't swat his hand away. He carefully let his fingers touch the small strip of skin on Kurt's stomach and it was so soft it was unbelievable. He let his fingers draw patterns around his belly button, and Kurt started to giggle.

"What? Are you ticklish?" Noah asked amused, and Kurt shook his head. However, his eyes betrayed him and Noah grabbed his sides and was met by a loud laugh. "No! No, Noah, please stop!" Kurt giggled, but of course he didn't. He just grabbed him harder and listened to the wonderful laugh coming from Kurt. "Please! Noah!" Kurt started panting and tried to catch his breath, but Noah didn't stop. Kurt made such beautiful sounds, and he felt a tingling feeling in his crotch when his pants got tighter. He stopped immediately and Kurt gave him a look full of curiosity. Noah let his hands fall from Kurt's body and made a little space between them while trying to calm himself down. Kurt looked nervous now, biting his lip again, and Noah felt awful.

"Did I do something?" Kurt asked with a small scared voice, and Noah sighed.

"No, you didn't. Not anything wrong anyway" Kurt drew his eyebrows together in confusion, and Noah groaned. "It's just that I'm really in love with you, and your skin is so soft, and you made those sexy sounds when I tickled you, and I'm a guy, and my body has its own mind, and…"

"Oh…OH!" Kurt suddenly sat up straight, blushing an angry red color. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I'm sorry, Noah! I shouldn't have come in here"

"What? This isn't your fault, or yeah, it kind of is because you're so damn beautiful" he smiled and kissed his cheek "but I promised you that we wouldn't do something until you're ready, and I intend to stick to that; it doesn't mean we can't cuddle though, right?"

"No, of course not, but I don't want you to feel that I'm holding you back"

"I don't. I can't deny that I think you're hot though, and I can't control everything, but I promise you I won't pressure you into anything."

"Okay. Maybe we should just go downstairs and have some breakfast. It's almost noon."

"No, I have a better idea" Noah said and grabbed Kurt around his waist, pulling him back down beside him. Kurt giggled a little and Noah captured his lips with his own. Their tongues played lazily with each other, and Kurt gasped a little when Noah bit down gently on his lower lip. His hand once again rested on Kurt's stomach, but over his top this time. The kiss deepened and Kurt snuggled closer. He took Noah's hand and put it under his top, against his skin; which made them both shiver. Noah's fingers stroked his chin while he kissed along Kurt's jaw and leaving short kisses down his neck to his collarbone, which made Kurt moan and tilt his head back.

Kurt let his hands roam over his boyfriend's gorgeous body. He was all muscles and tanned skin, and he felt perfect under his hands. He stroked his neck and brought their lips together. Noah moaned in his mouth and Kurt loved it. He felt the bigger boy's hand on his stomach and it made his skin tingle. At this point, nothing existed except from them. The kissing became more and more intense, and suddenly Kurt tensed and broke them apart, panting for air.

"What it is?" Noah asked concerned, and Kurt blushed. "Nothing, just that I think I understand now how you felt earlier" he smiled and met Noah's eyes. It took Noah a few seconds to understand, and then his eyes flickered down to Kurt's crotch, and he smiled almost proudly.

"I'm sorry" Kurt blurted out. "I got a little carried away"

Noah grabbed Kurt's hand and faced him. He pecked Kurt's lips "Don't ever apologize for being turned on while we make out, okay?" he said happily, feeling a little lightheaded. _Kurt was hard, because of him! Wow, maybe rain wasn't so bad after all?_

* * *

Eventually, when Noah's stomach started to grumble, they decided to get something to eat. They changed into some sweats and t-shirts and headed down to the kitchen. Between kisses they managed to get some food, and they settled out on the terrace under a few blankets. The rain was still beating down outside, and they held each other close while watching it. Suddenly a loud thunder destroyed their peace, and Kurt felt Noah stiffen against him. Another 'Bang' and he was on his feet, heading inside. Kurt smiled surprised and headed in after him. He found him on the couch, curled up like a little child. He sat down, lifted his head onto his lap, and stroked his back.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of thunder and lightning?" he asked, trying not to giggle. This big guy was scared of thunder? No, it didn't make sense in his head, but Noah nodded without meeting his eyes.

"My dad always told me that it was the angels arguing" he continued, and let his fingertips ghost over Noah's neck. "…and it rained because they cried while fighting"

A small giggle came from the boy in his lap, and Kurt smiled. It felt good that he could make Noah feel better for once, instead of the other way around.

"Will you sing for me, please? I love your voice, but you never sing while I'm around"

Kurt was on his way to say no, but then he changed his mind, took a deep breath and started singing:

_Just a perfect day,_

_Drink Sangria in the park,_

_And then later, when it gets dark,_

_We go home._

_Just a perfect day,_

_Feed animals in the zoo_

_Then later, a movie, too,_

_And then home._

_Oh it's such a perfect day,_

_I'm glad I spent it with you._

_Oh such a perfect day,_

_You just keep me hanging on,_

_You just keep me hanging on._

_Just a perfect day,_

_Problems all left alone,_

_Weekenders on our own._

_It's such fun._

_Just a perfect day,_

_You made me forget myself._

_I thought I was someone else,_

_Someone good._

_Oh it's such a perfect day,_

_I'm glad I spent it with you._

_Oh such a perfect day,_

_You just keep me hanging on,_

_You just keep me hanging on._

When Kurt silenced, he saw that Noah watched him with happy and teary eyes.

"Every day with you will be perfect, you know. From now on 'til forever"

"You're such a cheeseball" Kurt giggled and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, I am, and you love it"

"I do"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so the song is **Perfect day** by **Lou Reed**. So, one week until Burt comes back, and what will happen? I guess I can let Kurt stay a little while longer if you want?

What do you think? Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's chapter seven. Sorry for the delay, it's been Eurovision Song Contest-week, so I've been busy watching that, and we WON! Go Sweden and Loreen! :)

Anyway, here it is! Read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter seven

Noah quietly opened the door to Kurt's bedroom and stuck his head inside. The boy was across the bed diagonally on his stomach; the duvet twisted around his waist. His upper body was bare and the pale skin almost glowed in the light coming from the half opened window. Noah stood in the doorway, just drinking in the sight of him before he took the few steps towards the bed and kneeled on the bed beside his boyfriend.

It was the first time that Noah saw the boy without a shirt, and he let his eyes travel over his smooth spotless skin. His spine stood out from his thin back, and Noah couldn't stop himself from reaching out and letting his fingertips trace over it. He drew in a long breathe and pulled back his hand. Instead he leaned down…

Kurt woke up by a small gentle touch on his back and didn't know if he was awake or still dreaming. Calloused fingers followed his spine with feather light touches and he heard someone draw in a deep breath. He almost immediately recognized it as Noah, and almost froze. He had to fight the urge to cover himself up, but decided to just enjoy the moment. The fingers disappeared, and Kurt almost whined. However, they were soon replaced by something smooth and a bit damped. He laid still, scared of startling the bigger boy, and enjoyed the feeling of what he now realized was soft lips traveling up his spine and reaching his neck.

He felt Noah nuzzle into his neck, and breathing him in, and it sent a chill all through his body. A warm fuzzy feeling filled his stomach and he turned his head, only to be met by sweet hazel eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful" Noah's voice was silky smooth and he immediately smiled.

"Good morning" he answered and met his lips. They lingered for a short while, and then Noah pulled back, his hand still warm and heavy on Kurt's back.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I want you to come with me"

"What? What time is it?" Kurt yawned and stretched and Noah chuckled a little, thinking about how Kurt looked a little bit like a sleepy adorable kitten.

"It's 6am, love, and I want to show you something"

"6? Are you serious? I'm not going up!" Kurt groaned and pulled the duvet up, but Noah pulled it down again, laughing.

"Yes you are, or I will have to carry you"

Kurt chuckled amused "Yeah, right" and snuggled deeper into the bed. He, however, didn't even have time to blink, before he was turned around and lifted into the strong arms of his boyfriend. He squealed and giggled, before Noah silenced him with a kiss, and lowered him onto the floor.

"Get your swim shorts and put on a shirt. We're going to the lake."

Kurt froze. _No! No way am I doing this!_

"Please? Just come with me. I won't force you into the water, but…" he sighed "Just trust me, okay?"

Kurt couldn't deny his pleading eyes anything; he kind of looked like a sad puppy.

"Okay, I'm coming, but we'll see about the swimming"

"Yes!" Noah smiled a triumph smile and hugged him tight; feeling how his own bare chest touched Kurt's skin. "Let's go"

Noah was already out the front door when Kurt reached down to put on his shoes.

"No, no shoes" he said and watched Kurt's confused eyes.

"Why?"

"You'll understand when we get outside"

And, yeah, Kurt understood the second his feet met the cold wet grass. The grass got in between his toes and he giggled. It tickled and sent chills along his spine. He couldn't hide his smile.

"It's awesome, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is"

"It rained again last night, and the mornings after rain is always the best for swimming. The water is warm and I love the smell after rain. I usually go down to the lake before anyone wakes up. I love the silence and the sound of the birds waking up while the sun rises above the trees. It's my own time to breathe.

"And you want me with you?" Kurt sounded a little confused, and Noah smiled.

"Yes. Is that really so much of a surprise? I always want you with me!" he said and tightened his hold on Kurt's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

They reached the lake. It was completely still and blank; like a mirror. A few birds sang in the trees, but otherwise- it was pure silence. They just stood there for a while; Noah was behind Kurt, his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. Kurt could feel every breath Noah took. He was so close that it made his head spin.

"I love you" Noah's voice was calm and steady, but Kurt immediately froze.

"What?" Kurt turned around, and took a step back, out of reach from Noah's arms.

"I said 'I love you'. Is that okay?" Upon seeing his boyfriends frightened eyes, he cursed himself.

"No, Noah, you don't love me! You can't!" he put his hands over his eyes, and turned around, leaving his back to face Noah. "No, no, no, why would you say that? This is fun and all, but you don't love me! I'm not good enough for you to love! I'm not good-looking or sexy or fun to be around! I'm just some messed up kid who you never should've got yourself involved with! You deserve better!"

His voice was loud and really high pitched, on the limit to hysterical.

"What? I don't want anybody else, Kurt! I just want you! And why would you say that I can't love you? You can't decide what I feel!" He felt his voice grow louder, and saw Kurt flinch. He watched him take another step back, and suddenly it hit him like a rock to the head; _Oh my god, he's afraid of me!_

"I'm sorry Kurt! I'm sorry for yelling, but this is just so damn frustrating!" He regretted the words the same second as they left his mouth. _Just shut up, dumbass! Shut up!_

Kurt sat down on the grass now, curled up on himself like he used to sit when he got nervous or felt like shit. It pained Noah to see him like this, and the knowledge that he caused it made it even worse.

He slowly sat down beside his boyfriend in the wet and cold grass, careful not to touch him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry for yelling, but I'm not apologizing for loving you. I'm not."

"But…why? If this is so damn frustrating, why do you bother?" Kurt's voice was so small and scared that Noah had to fight the urge to pull him hard against his body and never let go. He knew though that he had to give him space now, and sighed.

"Why? Oh god, Kurt, I wish that you didn't feel the need to ask me that. I love you because you're…you're…."

"See? You don't even know! You can't even…"

"Stop! Please, stop, Kurt." He felt so tired, and he didn't know if Kurt would believe anything he said at this point. However, he owed it to him to at least try.

"It's not that I don't know why I love you, I just don't know where to start. You're just so damn beautiful, and kind, and you have an excellent humor when you let us see it. Every time I manage to make you laugh, I feel so happy that I'm about to cry. I love your voice even though you don't, and when you sing you make me all tingly. You're talented and smart, and I don't even know how I managed to get up every morning before I met you, and it breaks my heart that you can't see it. I wish that I could just get through that wall that you've built up, and make you believe me, Kurt!"

He almost cried out the last part, and slumped down on his back. He felt completely powerless and more than a little angry.

"I'm sorry I can't see that, Noah. It's just that I've been told my whole life that I'm nothing but garbage, and that I don't deserve to be loved or have friends. When you've been thrown into a dumpster every day for years, you don't think of yourself as anything that deserves to be loved."

"Please stop apologizing, Kurt" he said, now with a softer voice. He reached out his arms and he could see Kurt fighting with himself. In the end, he leaned in and let Noah embrace him. The bigger boy hid his nose in Kurt's hair and just held him. His tears dampened Kurt's hair, but he couldn't care less right now.

"I'm not angry at you, Kurt. Don't ever think that. I'm angry at those assholes that made you think that you're not worthy of being loved."

He sighed. This hadn't at all gone like he planned when he woke Kurt up. He had hoped that he would feel safe enough around him to actually go into the water. It had been days since he last asked him, but he had seen the longing in Kurt's eyes when he watched him swim.

"I really love you" he said, almost to himself; his lips still buried in Kurt's soft hair. He took a deep breath and breathed in the fruity familiar smell of his boyfriend.

"I-I love you too" Kurt's voice was almost a whisper, but it hit him with the power of a truck. He felt tears escape his eyes, his stomach flutter, and the urge to kiss Kurt was overwhelming. This time he didn't stop himself. He lifted his chin and placed a soft kiss to his pink lips.

"Let's go back inside"

"No. Can't we just stay here for a little bit?"

"Of course we can, although, I want us to move to the dock. The grass is wet and I'm sure you're as cold as I am. I don't want you to get sick."

He stood up and reached out a hand to help Kurt up, and then he led him out on the dock where they sat down with their feet in the water. He loved it here. There was no need to hide, and no need to try and be something you're not. Out here, he could just be Noah, and no one was around to judge him. He knew that he hadn't always been an angel, and a lot of people still thought that he was a girlfucking badass and a bit dangerous. Sure, he made some parts of his reputation himself, but he didn't want to be the guy that everyone used to call 'Puck' anymore.

They sat still for over half an hour, hand in hand and Kurt's head on Noah's shoulder. He felt safe and happy, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had yelled and frightened Kurt. It made him feel sick in his stomach.

"Can I go in?"

Kurt's soft voice startled him, and he watched the boy with his brows furrowed.

"What? You want to go back inside?"

"No, I think that I want to go into the water"

"You do?" Noah's voice was full of surprise. He never thought that this would happen- at least not today.

"Yes, I think so. Can you please turn around when I change into my swim shorts?" He bit his lower lip again, and it always made Noah crazy. He was just so damn adorable when he did it.

"Of course!" he scrambled to his feet and turned around, facing the lake. He heard the soft sound of Kurt's pants when they hit the dock, and the rustling noise the shorts made when he pulled them up. Only the thought of Kurt being naked behind his back made his pants tighten, and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he turned around to face his boyfriend.

Kurt still had his t-shirt on, and his arms were tightly crossed over his chest. He looked so small and insecure that Noah just wanted to hold him and never let go. He took the last few steps forward and pulled him to his chest.

"You're not swimming with your shirt on, right?"

"No, but I..." he sighed. "I can't take it off" his voice almost broke, and Noah saw his eyes fill with tears. It broke something inside of him, and he held him tighter.

"You know that I saw you without a shirt this morning, right? I even kissed your spine!" he chuckled against his hair, and felt Kurt smile. It sounded crazy now when he said it out loud. When he did it, however, it had felt absolutely amazing.

"I've already seen more than half of what that shirt hides, you know" he continued "I've stroked your stomach, and I've seen your whole back. You, my love, are beautiful."

He pecked him on the lips a few times, and then he let his lips travel along Kurt's jawline and down to his pulse point. Kurt inhaled sharply and Noah smiled happily.

"I told you I love you, didn't I?" Kurt nodded, still nervous, but more relaxed.

"Yeah, and I meant it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have told you that. I don't lie about stuff like that. You're perfect!"

Kurt started to shake his head, but Noah stopped him "You ARE, Kurt! Please look at me" Their eyes met and Noah repeated his words "You are perfect." His hands took a grip on the hem of Kurt's shirt and sent him a questioning look. Kurt chewed his lip, but nodded. Slowly Noah pulled his shirt up and Kurt let go of him to raise his arms in the air. As soon as the shirt was over his head, Noah met his eyes. He had to fight himself to be able to keep his eyes on his face. Every part of his brain wanted to roam his eyes over the beautiful body in front of him, but he didn't.

He held Kurt's hands and leaned in to kiss his lips, truly innocent. He raised an eyebrow, as if to ask for permission, and when Kurt nodded he let his eyes travel lower. He was met by smooth pale hairless skin, pink nipples and slender muscles. Noah had already seen his belly button, but he was once again amazed of what an impact it made on him. He had never seen himself as someone who had a thing for belly buttons, but he almost couldn't take his eyes away from it. It was so cute, and he wanted to just bend down and kiss it. Next to it was a small light brown and perfect birthmark, and suddenly something hit him.

"Do you only have one birthmark on your body?"

"Yes. Is that strange?"

"A little, but I love it. It makes this one even cuter. Also, it means that I have to love this one a little bit more" Kurt giggled, and punched his chest.

"You're such a goofball"

Noah laughed and pulled him into his arms once again. Their skin met and Noah knew that he already was addicted to the feeling of their skin pressed together.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt"

"I am?"

"Yes. You truly are"

They just stood there, holding each other close for a few minutes until Kurt broke the silence.

"Can we swim now? I've missed it"

"Yeah, I've seen the longing in your eyes the past week. That's why I asked you so many times."

"I used to swim a lot with my dad when I was a child, but when we went swimming with my class in third grade, everybody laughed at me because I was so thin and pale, and then the bullying started, and everybody told me that I was ugly, and I never wanted to take my clothes off in front of anyone again. Sometimes I had to, but I never felt comfortable enough to enjoy the water."

Noah didn't know what to say, so he just kissed him and took his hand to go off the dock to where the ground sloped down into the waterline. Kurt dipped his toes in and smiled. Step by step they walked into the water, hands never leaving each other. When the water reached their chests, Kurt let go and took a few strokes with his arms. He suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably, and Noah smiled while watching him.

"Oh my god, this feels so good! I love this!" he squealed and Noah's heart swelled with emotions. He did this! He made this beautiful boy secure enough to actually swim. Kurt swam towards him, and suddenly he had a hysterically laughing Kurt in his arms. Kurt jumped up and hooked his legs around Noah's body and then he smashed his lips against his. Noah immediately parted his lips to let Kurt's eager tongue inside. He could feel the soft bulge of Kurt's cock against his stomach, and inhaled deeply. It felt incredible. His own cock stirred and began to harden in his shorts, but he couldn't care less. Kurt moaned into his mouth and they kissed until they were panting for air.

Noah moved his mouth from Kurt's and leaned their foreheads together.

"If you don't want this to go any further, I suggest that you move your crotch from my stomach." He wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt blushed scarlet, but didn't move. "I know, but I can't gather enough willpower to let go. Is that okay?"

"I love you, Kurt, but I can't stand this. I will not do anything that you don't want, but my cock is rock hard, and I can't calm down while you are this close."

Kurt blushed even deeper, but let his legs fall until his feet hit the bottom. "Can I at least hug you?"

"You can always hug me, honey" For a few minutes, they just stood there, holding each other tight and enjoying the water and the rising sun.

"Thank you" Kurt's voice was now steady and calm and Noah smiled.

"Anytime, love.

* * *

Noah sat on the terrace sofa with Kurt's head in his lap. He was reading out loud from City of Glass that he brought so Kurt could read it. They started a few days ago, and had fallen into a routine that consisted of them reading out loud to each other every day.

_"I kind of doubt he sent a Ravener demon to her house because he wants to 'get back together,'" said Alec, who had turned up when the food was served._

_"It wouldn't be my move," Jace agreed. "First the candy and flowers, then the apology letters, then the ravenous demon hordes. In that order."_

His right hand absently stroked through Kurt's soft hair, like it had a mind of his own, and Kurt's eyes were closed. Occasionally, a giggle escaped his mouth while listening to the story that Noah read. This was perfect. It was three days since Kurt's first swimming in the lake, and it had been many times since then. It was almost difficult to get him out of the water now, and they were closer than ever. They were making out at every chance, and the rest of the time was just like this; calm and comfy. Noah never got tired of this; just reading and relaxing.

_"Somehow I thought it would be bigger. __Oh it's big enough, but somehow I was expecting something... you know." He gestured with his hands, indicating something roughly the size of a house cat. _

"_It's the Mortal Cup, Jace, not the Mortal Toliet Bowl!"_

Kurt laughed out loud, and Noah bent down to peck his lips. They pulled apart when an awkward cough was heard from the grass. A man that Noah didn't recognize stood there, baseball cap on, and an amused smile on his face.

"Hello, son"

"Dad?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, the quotes are from the book **City of Glass** by **Cassandra Clare** (you should totally read the series if you haven't already). I know that the quotes are in the wrong order, but I think we will live. Also, chapter eight will be up really soon. Maybe even tonight, for me, that is. I don't know where all of you live. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, lovely people! Here's another chapter (2 in 1 day, wohoo). Hope you like it. Please review, and thanks to those of you who did! Lots of love to you!

* * *

Chapter eight

_Kurt laughed out loud, and Noah bent down to peck his lips. They pulled apart when an awkward cough was heard from the grass. A man that Noah didn't recognize stood there, baseball cap on, and an amused smile on his face._

_"Hello, son"_

_"Dad?"_

Kurt squealed and flew up from his seat. In an instant he was in his father's outstretched arms and hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here? You're three days early!"

"I know, but I got the opportunity to go home, and I took it. I missed you, son" Burt said and held him even closer, if that was possible. He took a step back, strong hands on Kurt's shoulder, and watched him intensely with happy eyes.

"You look good, Kurt" and he meant it. _He looks really happy_, he thought and smiled.

"Thanks, dad" Kurt leaned in again and buried his nose in the familiar scent. He felt safe in his dad's arms, and he suddenly realized how much he had missed the man. This was the man who had been his only safe spot in the whole world, for all of his life. He was the one who had hugged him when he cried, who confronted the school about the bullying, and defended him against his mom. His dad.

Burt looked over his sons shoulder and watched Noah sit there, nervously twitching his hands while watching them.

"So, who's this, son?" Kurt's head flew up when he noticed his dad's hand point at Noah.

"It's Noah. He's Karen's grandson, and my…um…well, he's my…"

"I'm his boyfriend, sir" Noah's voice interrupted Kurt's rambling. It was calm and steady, but Kurt could see the anxious look in his dark eyes. Burt watched Kurt's cheek turn pink, and narrowed his eyes.

"Your boyfriend, huh? How come you haven't told me about this on the phone?" he asked curiously and saw Kurt squirm. He didn't like this. Kurt usually told him everything, and this was huge. Maybe it was his fault? He and Kurt didn't talk much about love or boys. What if Kurt thought that he couldn't tell him?

"Because I was scared" Kurt finally answered, and Burt felt like the worst dad ever.

"Of what? You know that I love and respect you, Kurt. You don't have to be scared to tell me stuff like this. I want you to feel safe with me" He said, trying to get Kurt to believe him.

"No, I wasn't scared of telling you, dad. I was scared that…" he bit his lower lip and turned his head to glance at Noah.

"He was scared that this wasn't for real. Isn't that right, Kurt? You were afraid that this was just a joke" Noah answered for him, a sad look in his eyes. It stabbed Kurt in the chest, and he felt ashamed. Noah had been nothing but good to him, but he still didn't trust him enough to be able to tell his dad. He lowered his head.

"Kurt? It's okay, honey. I know that you believe me now" Kurt let go of his dad and fell into the strong arms of his boyfriend who held him close, nuzzling his hair.

"I love you, Noah" he sighed happily "but sometimes it feels that it will disappear if I say it out loud"

Burt watched them interact and smiled. His little boy had grown up this summer. He had gained a few pounds, which was a good thing, and his eyes sparkled. The freckles on his nose made him look healthy, and they were a proof of that he actually had been outside, instead of locked up in his room as usual. It was almost like this was a new Kurt, totally different from the boy he left here almost seven weeks ago.

"So, why don't you go inside and pack up your things, Kurt, while I speak to Karen?" he said and watched Kurt's body stiffen.

"What?" his eyes were wide and scared, and it hurt Burt's heart to see him.

"Yeah, I'm home, which means that you're going home with me. That was the deal, remember?"

Kurt was teary eyed and he didn't let go of Noah "But…I don't want to go home! I'm not ready"

"I understand that, son, but this isn't your home. It's Karen's, and she has already had you here for almost seven weeks!"

Kurt instantly felt ashamed. Of course Karen wanted him to go. He had been here a long time, and she probably wanted her house and privacy back. He lowered his head to hide his tears.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. I'll go pack" He quickly made his way inside and up the stairs. This house felt so much like home to him. It was light and happy and he loved the big yard and the lake. This was a place where he could be himself. At home, he felt safe inside, but as soon as he stepped outside, he could feel the neighbors watch him with judgmental eyes. The bullies from before were everywhere, and therefor he stayed in his room. He sighed, closed the door beside him and fell on the bed, face down. So this was it, the end of the greatest weeks of his life. The tears rolled over his cheeks, and he didn't hear the door open. He was jerked from his thoughts by two warm arms that pulled him against the broad muscular chest of his boyfriend.

"Shh, love, it's okay. I won't let you go, even if you don't live here. You know, it's just an hour drive from my house to yours. That's not much. I will visit you every day if you'll let me"

Kurt sobbed against his chest, and Noah stroked his back in wide circles to comfort him. Well, it was as much for himself as for Kurt, because Noah felt like he was going to fall apart completely any second now. He felt like he had to be strong for Kurt, but inside, he was devastated. He didn't know how his parents would react to him driving to and from Kurt's house all the time. They didn't even know that Kurt was his boyfriend. They wouldn't understand.

Downstairs, Burt and Karen sat in the kitchen talking about the last weeks. Karen had told him a little bit about what happened, but she had left almost everything for Kurt to tell his dad. She had dreaded this day for a long time now, because she knew that it would break both of the boy's hearts.

Noah may look tough, but she knew him better. The first weeks after he and Kurt met, she had talked to him about giving Kurt some space to adjust, but she saw how sad they were when they were a part, and instantly stopped.

"I hope that this have been okay, Karen. You know that I didn't want to be gone for this long, but work is work, and I had to go"

"I've loved having Kurt here" Karen replied, a huge smile on her face. "He's been an angel, helping me with the house and the garden and everything. I actually got double help, because Noah has been here almost as much as Kurt" he chuckled and watched Burt's smile disappear.

"What's up with that, anyway? I've never seen Kurt so…"

"Happy? Comfortable? Calm?" she suggested, and he nodded his head.

"All of those actually. It's just weird, you know. It feels like I'm taking home some kid that I don't know!" he rubbed his head and sighed.

"But you do, Burt. It's Kurt. You know him better than anyone else. He's your son"

"I know, but it's still weird. Just the thought of my little innocent boy in the arms of some big muscular guy makes me worried. Who knows what happens when we don't watch?"

Karen chuckled again, and shook his head "You have been seventeen once, right? You know how good it feels to be in love"

"Yeah, and that's what makes me worried! I've been a horny young guy, unable to stop myself from doing all kinds of stuff, you know! I think that I have a pretty god idea of what's going on!"

"Burt, calm down. I know that you don't trust Noah with Kurt, but I've known him for nineteen years, and he's harmless. I've watched them these weeks, and I can tell you that Noah would never hurt him. He loves him." She smiles when Burt's head jerks up "Loves?" she nods, and he sighs.

"Okay, I will have to deal with this later. I'm taking him home. He can tell me everything himself."

"You know that I wouldn't object if you would let him stay, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to take him home. I've missed him, he's my whole life and I don't know if I can stand the house without him. It feels so empty most of the time, even with him in it."

"Okay, as long as you know that you can let him come back anytime. Also, please let Noah visit. I don't know if they can handle it otherwise."

"Yeah, I'll think about it"

He hears them as they come down the stairs, each carrying a bag, and holding each other's hands. They're both teary eyed and Kurt refuses to meet his eyes, and it makes Burt feel sick. Kurt had been so happy when he arrived, and now he was crying. It felt like shit, but he had to bring him home. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit jealous of how close Karen and Noah had become to Kurt. They had made him happy, something that Burt had tried to do for years, without succeeding. Sure, he could make him laugh and smile, but it never stayed for more than a few minutes.

"Are you ready, son?"

Kurt shook his head and snuggled closer to Noah who looked like he was trying to keep the tears from falling in front of Burt. He reluctantly let his arms fall from around Kurt and managed a small smile. "I'll miss you, princess" he chuckled, and Kurt giggled.

"I never thought that I would hear you say that again"

"So you remember?"

"Of course I do, silly. It was the first time you held me. I will never forget that" he smiled, took a deep breath and sent a quick glance to his father before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Noah's lips. They lingered as long as they could, and then Kurt took a step back and turned around. He slowly walked out of the house without looking back. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep going.

Noah watched him go and held back a sob. He wanted to run after him and drag him back into the house, but he couldn't. It felt like his feet was glued to the floor. The best thing in his life was gone.

"Go outside and wave goodbye, honey" Karen's voice was sad and her hands lingered on his arm.

"I can't. I can't watch him go" he almost sobbed now, and she held him for a few seconds "Go! I think that they're waiting. The car is still here."

He thought for a moment, and then he ran. He jumped down the steps from the porch to the ground, and rounded the corner of the house. _Yes, the car was still here._ He could see Kurt through the windshield and he rushed to his side of the car. The window was open and Kurt leaned out when he saw him. There was tear tracks on his face, but he smiled.

"I knew you would come and say goodbye" he said, and Noah ignored Burt's eyes and leaned down to capture Kurt's soft lips with his own. His hands held Kurt's head in place, and when he let go, he heard a whimper. He didn't know if it was from him or Kurt and it didn't matter. Maybe it was both of them. He let his thumb swipe gently over his wet cheeks to wipe away the tears.

Burt cleared his throat and Noah stepped back. The man made him nervous and he shifted from foot to foot beside the car.

"I'll text you as soon as I get home" Kurt said, and Noah just nodded, unable to speak.

They shared one last look, and then the car backed out of the driveway and disappeared. Noah's legs gave up the same second that the car was out of sight. He fell to his knees, and burst into tears, hands in front of his eyes. He had no idea how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he was on the couch in the living room with Karen stroking his back. His eyes hurt and his stomach felt like a big black hole. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

In the car, the air was thick with silence. Kurt couldn't look at his dad, so he stared out of the window. He loved his dad, and he had missed him, but right now he was just the person who took him away from the boy he loved, and he couldn't handle it. He just sat there.

Now and then, Burt glanced at his son. This reminded him so much of the drive to Karen's house seven weeks ago. Kurt had been mad at him then too, but for different reasons. Back then, he had been the mean parent who left his kid with some unknown woman in the middle of nowhere. Now, he was the mean parent who took his son away from a place that made him happy. He had felt awful then, and he felt the exact same way now; like a bad parent, and he hated every single minute of it.

"So, how are you, son?" He cursed himself as he said it. The tears were answer enough.

"You mean now, or an hour ago before you arrived and destroyed my life?" Kurt knew that he was harsh, but he didn't have the strength to care. His heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces and stomped on.

Burt sighed "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry for being an awful parent who came home early because he missed his son! If you had told me about this boyfriend-thing on the phone, then I would have known that you wanted to stay, but you didn't."

Kurt pulled his feet up on the seat and hugged his legs to his chest "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't know what to say."

Burt could hear the sadness in his son's voice and softened "Can we at least talk about this now, Kurt? Do you want to tell me what happened? When did you meet Noah?"

"I met him when I had been at Karen's for almost three weeks. He came to ask me if he could have his birthday party there as he used to, and I said that it was okay. Then he came back the day after that, and the day after that, and we talked and played games and read. It felt really good to have someone to talk to for a change."

"You have me, kiddo"

"I know, but I meant someone my own age, no offence, dad" he smiled, and Burt chuckled.

"But I'm young and cool, right?"

"Sure dad" Kurt laughed and Burt reached out a hand to squeeze his arm. It felt a little better now.

"And then what happened? How did he become your boyfriend? I didn't know that Eric and Carol had a gay son"

"No, because they don't know. Noah hasn't told them yet, and you can't say anything! Promise!"

"I promise. So, what happened?"

"Well, he kissed me" Kurt smiled and bit his lip. He remembered exactly how it felt when their lips met for the first time.

"He did?" Burt sounded surprised, and Kurt nodded "Yes, he did, and that was about four weeks ago"

"Okay, but please Kurt, tell me that he doesn't try to push you into things, you know, like having sex and…"

"Oh god, dad! STOP! Please, stop! Not the sex talk, please? There's no need for that" Kurt felt how his cheeks turned scarlet, and ducked his head to his knees. Burt chuckled and watched him amused. It looked like Kurt still was as innocent as before, and it made him feel a little bit calmer.

"Okay, as long as he doesn't pressure you into something that you're not ready for, Kurt. And when you're ready, remember to use a condom, and…"

"DAD!" Kurt squealed and squirmed in his seat. _This was so awkward!_

"Sorry! I just care for you, son. I want you to be sure and safe when you take that step."

Kurt groaned and tried to block out his dad. They were silent until they reached the house, and then Kurt scrambled out of the car before his dad had time to blink.

The next few days were like hell. Kurt hid in his room and spent the days texting and talking to Noah. Burt had told Kurt that he wanted them to have some father-son time, but Kurt didn't feel up to it. He tried, but nothing was funny or interesting. He just wanted Noah to be here.

Burt watched Kurt slip into his old mode, and it made him sad. He had seen a glimpse of the new Kurt, and he instantly liked him. It had felt so good to see his son smile and hear him laugh, and he knew that it was his fault that he didn't smile now.

* * *

Noah was at home for the first time in days. He had been home a few times the last weeks, but not for long. He couldn't stand to be away from Kurt. Now that he knew what real love felt like, he never wanted to let it go. He kept himself busy, because that was the only way to not break down and cry.

The fourth day, he knew that he had to see Kurt, no matter what.

"Dad, can I have the car today?" he knew that his parents wanted him to be around, but he just couldn't stand it.

"Why? You're going to Nana's again?" He could hear the sigh in his dad's voice, but tried to ignore it.

"No, not exactly, but I wanted to meet Kurt. His dad came to get him home a couple of days ago, and I thought that I could visit him at his place"

"What is it with that boy anyway? I think that you should hang out with Sam and Finn a little bit instead. I'm sure that they have missed you. You can't just ignore your real friends, because some troubled boy needs a friend"

"What? You don't even know him! He's awesome. And Sam and Finn don't care. They have girlfriends and stuff to do. I talk to them on the phone." Noah started to get irritated. His dad didn't know how important this was to him, and he knew that he would lose.

"Please, dad? Just today"

"I don't know. You say that every time, and then you're gone for days. We want to see you as well, you know. You're never home! I think Kurt can manage without you for a couple of days."

"Yeah, but what if I can't!"

"And why is that?" he furrowed his brows and watched his son closely.

"Because I love him, okay?" Noah yelled, tired of hiding and lying. He instantly froze when he realized what he said. He watched how his dad's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. He couldn't do this, not now, so he turned and ran out. _Shit, shit, shit! Why can't I ever shut up? _He didn't notice the tears on his cheeks until he stood outside of Sam's house, knocking on the door. _Shit, I came out to my dad! Fuck!_

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Please review! It makes me so happy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: So, this turned into a 3800-words coming-out story about Noah. I didn't expect that when I started writing, but I hope you like it. Next chapter will contain a lot of Kurt, I promise. And some fluff. Love you all!

* * *

Chapter nine

"Noah? What happened?" Sam took in Noah's appearance as he stood in the doorway to Sam's house. He looked beaten and he tried to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks before Sam could see it; it didn't work though.

"Can I come in, or what?" Sam nodded and stepped aside to let him into the house. He wondered what had happened. He knew that the last few days had been rough on his best friend, but crying wasn't usually Noah's thing.

"Finn's here, but I can ask him to leave if you want to"

Noah shook his head and sighed "No, it's okay I guess"

They walked up to Sam's room, and Noah met Finn's confused eyes.

"Hey, man. How are you? Haven't seen you for a while" Finn said in his usual oblivious manner, but didn't wait for an answer "Rachel and Mercedes are at the mall, so we, the abandoned boyfriends are here, trying to entertain ourselves. They asked if we wanted to come with, but you know how they are. I always feel like I'm about to fall asleep after the third store, and that's just the start!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his rambling and watched Noah closer. He really didn't look good. His eyes were tired and puffy from crying and his shoulders slumped. He seems restless, Sam thought, when he noticed how his hands were constantly twitching in his lap.

"Shut up, Hudson!" he said at last and ignored his glare. "I think that Noah needs our attention right now, isn't that right?" Noah's head jerked up at the sound of his name, and he gave them a short nod. Sam knew that it had to be something big, because Noah never asked for help. He always had to drag everything out of him with tricks and a whole lot of stubbornness.

Noah took a deep breath "Itoldmydadthatilovekurt" he said and hid his face in his hands.

"Sorry, but can you please say that again- in English?" Sam chuckled and got up from his chair to sit next to Noah on the bed.

Noah rubbed his neck "I told my dad that I love Kurt" he groaned, but didn't dare to meet their eyes.

"Oh!" said Sam, at the same time as Finn said "What? Why?"

Sam shot Finn a death glare and put his arm around Noah's shoulders. He pulled him in for a hug and mouthed to Finn to 'shut up'. Finn shook his head and rolled his eyes. He didn't understand where this gay-thing came from. As far as he knew, Noah had always been straight and getting all the girls.

"I miss him, and I can't visit him, because his dad took him home, and my dad won't let me take the car, and I hate this!" Noah groaned and rubbed his head.

Finn couldn't shut up "Dude, you sound like some whiny kid!" he yelled and stood up. "I miss my girlfriend too, but no one feels sorry for me! And what the hell is it with you being gay all of a sudden? I don't understand!"

"You're such an idiot, Hudson" Noah sighed. "I didn't turn gay over a night. I have always been gay, but I didn't know at first, and when I finally did, I tried to hide it. Sam has known for years though. And for you missing your girlfriend- she's at the mall! The mall! She will be here in a few hours and you'll be happy and making out as usual until my eyes bleed, so shut the hell up, man!"

He hated to bare his soul out to other people, even if they were his best friends. He felt ridiculous and weak, and a little bit ashamed for all his feelings.

"Finn, please, bee quiet. We're best friends for god's sake! That means that we're here for each other, even if we don't understand everything. We at least try. If you can't do that, please leave so Noah can tell what happened"

"I'm sorry, man. I'll try to understand. It's just confusing."

"Thanks. So, Noah, what actually happened?" Sam's and Finn's eyes were on him now, and Noah fell back on his back and sighed.

"Kurt's dad got home a few days ago, and he brought him home with him. I got back here, and the past days have been like hell. I miss him all the time. I can't sleep and I can't explain to mom and dad why I'm feeling like hell. I expect him to be there when I come down for breakfast and I want to cuddle while watching movies. I want to kiss him, and hold him, and…"

"Whoa, man, we don't need to know everything!" Finn bursts out, and Sam hits him with a pillow.

"Yeah, because it's so funny to watch you and Rachel make out every time we hang out! You were almost fucking on my bed the other day!" Sam groaned, pretending to gag.

"Hey, that's my sister, man! I don't wanna hear about it!" Noah yelled and put his hands over his ears. Sam chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "I think you'll live, honey"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Because only Kurt can?" he teased and Noah smiled and punched him.

"Actually, yes"

Finn and Sam laughed out loud by now, and Noah couldn't stop himself from doing the same.

"You're so wipped, Puckerman!" Finn laughed, and earned himself a slap to the back of his head.

They soon calmed down and lay back side by side on Sam's bed. "So, how come you told your dad?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I wasn't planning to. I was just so frustrated that he wouldn't lend me the car, and I'm so tired of lying to them. I've felt like shit for years for not telling them about me being gay, and now I have a boyfriend that they don't know of, and I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore"

Sam knew that this would happen sooner or later, and was actually a bit relieved that it finally did. He had wondered how long Noah would be able to keep this up, and he had seen the pain in his eyes every time he had to lie to his parents or siblings "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He never got the chance, if I'm going to be honest. I just panicked and ran."

"Why?" Finn's voice was soft now, and he watched his friend with concerned brown eyes.

"Why do you think? I got scared of course! He's my dad, and I've heard millions of horror-stories about guys being thrown out of their homes by dads who don't want a fag for a son"

"Yeah, but your dad is awesome, dude. He would never do that!" Finn reassured him, and Noah knew that he was right. Although, he couldn't shake off the memory of his dad's shocked expression in the kitchen earlier.

"I know, but what if… what if…" he didn't even know how to explain his fear, but Sam seemed to understand anyway. He just rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around Noah and held him. Noah felt his throat tighten, and a sob escaped and made his body tremble. Finn was frozen on his other side. He was feeling uncomfortable with the 'hugging another dude-thing', so he patted Noah's back; feeling a bit awkward. He had never seen this big tough guy cry like this before, and it scared him. This was serious.

"Do you want us to come with you when you talk to your dad?" Sam asked; his voice gentle as he held his best friend.

"No. I think that I have to do this alone" Noah sobbed, but tried to calm down. He had a bad feeling in his gut, but he really hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

Noah stood in front of the house where he had lived his whole life. The house had always been a safe place; that one place where he could be whoever he wanted to be. Now, however, it felt like the scariest place on earth. He couldn't remember ever feeling scared to step in there, but now he hesitated. He was almost midnight, and he had hoped that his parent would be asleep by now, but they weren't. The light was on in the kitchen, and he could see his mom's head through the window. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The air in the house felt thick, and it was almost like he couldn't breathe. A wave of nausea came over him and he shuddered. After closing the door behind him, he rushed to the stairs, trying to escape his parents. He had no such luck though.

"Noah? Is that you?" his mother's soft voice flowed through the house, and he stopped dead in his tracks. She didn't sound mad; he noticed, and allowed himself to relax a bit. He slowly turned around, but didn't dare to meet her eyes.

"Hey…" she said and came closer. Her hand reached his left arm, and she squeezed it as to comfort him. He exhaled, and realized that he had been holding his breath. He took a step back, and her hand fell from his arm. He couldn't deal with her touching him right now. If she still wanted to when he had given her the whole story, he would let her.

"I guess dad told you, huh" he said, and she nodded. Her eyes were so full of helplessness that he nearly choked. This morning, she had been his usual happy mom who could fix everything, and now she looked like a small child, trying to decide what to do.

"Do you want to tell us a little about what's going on?" She asked, and it was his time to nod, even though all he wanted to do was to run and hide. She turned and walked into the living room where they were met by his awkward-looking dad.

"Hi, son" he said, and Noah relaxed. So, he was still his son. That was the best thing he had heard all day.

"Hi" he answered and sat down carefully in the corner of the couch. He pulled up his knees against his chest, _just like Kurt_, he thought, and circled them with his arms. He immediately understood why Kurt often sat like this. It made him feel safe and untouchable; like nothing could hurt him. He gathered some strength and let his eyes meet his parents. They sat close to each other, watching him. He inhaled and cleared his throat.

"Dad, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to tell you like that, it just happened" he started, and his dad nodded and managed a small smile.

"It's okay. Your mom and I talked for quite a bit after she got home, and she told me that she had suspected this for a while. I'm quite surprised though, so you'll have to give me some time to let this sink in. You think you can do that?" He looked sincere, Noah thought, and just the thought that his dad wanted to take the time to understand made him happy.

Noah smiled "I think I can do that" he said. His head was spinning. He had prepared himself for yelling and crying, but this wasn't anything like that. "So, what do you want to know?"

It was his mom who answered "Why don't you just start from the beginning, and we will ask the questions as they pop up?" she suggested, and Noah agreed. He thought for a moment about what actually was the beginning of all this, and then he began to talk.

"Well, I think that all of this started with me wanting to be popular and cool. I was fifteen and Quinn asked me out..." he began, and then he told them pretty much the same thing he had told Kurt a few weeks ago:

"I felt really lucky, but something was bothering me. When we kissed the first time I remember wondering if it wasn't going to be more than that. All the guys talked about fireworks and shit, but i didn't feel anything like that. I was never completely sure about my relationship with Quinn, but all the guys would be wondering if I broke it off, so I kept it up. It was okay for a while, but it kind of felt like I was dating my friend, and not my girlfriend, so we broke up."

His dad watched him intensely "I remember thinking that your relationship was a bit odd, because you never touched each other. If I had had a girlfriend when I was fifteen, I would never have let her go home" he chuckled, and Noah smiled.

"Yeah, I get that now" The thought of Kurt washed over him, and his stomach clenched.

"Well, you know that I met Santana a while after that, and it felt like Quinn all over again."

He sighed and took another deep breath "I know that you know about my reputation" he cringed a little at the word, and they nodded; his dad's lips tightly pressed together.

"It's mostly a big lie actually, but I never tried to stop it. It started with me having sex with Quinn, and then Santana, and the rumors started, and I couldn't, and wouldn't stop it"

"But why? You can't be proud of that reputation! Everyone thinks that you're some…"

"Slut?" His dad cringed on the couch and lowered his eyes" Yes, I'm aware, and no, I'm not proud of it, but it was better that way"

"How can it be better? It's not fun to get looks from other parents when they hear who your son is! Do you know how many times I had to apologize to other dad's, whose daughters you had sex with?"

Noah felt like he had slapped him, and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. His dad's eyes widened, as if he just now realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, but Noah just ignored it.

"It can be better if your only thought every day is to hide the fact that you're gay!" he raised his voice, but he didn't care. "And their daughters were liars. I never had sex with them!"

"You know, in the beginning, I never cared about myself when the rumors started to spread. I knew that it was bad, but it was way better than the other option. My only concern was what you would think when you heard it"

"No, we weren't exactly happy with it, but you already know that. I think that we have had that conversation enough times though. Just tell us how much of it is really true, and then we'll let it go"

"Well, I've had sex with four people in my life, and two of them are Quinn and Santana. That's all I'm gonna say"

"Is one of them Kurt?" his mom asked with a small unsure voice, and Noah's head turned to her immediately.

"No! It's not. They're all girls. He's not ready for that, and neither am I, even if I sure as hell want to" As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he blushed and lowered his face to his knees. His dad cleared his throat and Noah met his eyes. This was embarrassing.

"Sorry" he whispered, but he really wasn't. He wished that he could talk to his parents about this, but it was way too early.

"Don't apologize, Noah. It's okay" his mother said and leaned forward to pat his knee. It felt a bit better, but he secretly thought that it had been awesome if she had hugged him instead. Maybe this was what he could expect now; a pat on the back or a squeeze of his arm. This whole gay-thing made them uncomfortable, and he had to deal with it. It however, made his eyes water.

"So, who knows about this? I guess Sam, but whom else?" his dad asked, and Noah silently thanked him for this easy question.

"Well, I never needed to tell Sam. Actually, he told me" he chuckled, and his parents looked confused. "Sam confronted me about it. He just backed me up against a wall, looked me in the eyes, and calmly said 'You're gay, Noah' like he was talking about the weather."

He heard the soft chuckle coming from his dad, and saw a smile on his mother's face.

"Then, I told Rachel and Quinn. Santana already figured it out. You can't keep secrets from her. I don't know how she does it, but sometimes I wonder if she has spies around or something"

This made them all laugh, and he felt a bit better. "The rest of them found out at my birthday party"

"Oh, were you and Kurt already a couple then?"

"No, but Sam clearly saw that I was in love with him, and decided to confront me so loud that everybody heard" he chuckled at the memory. "It was okay, though. It was time to tell them."

"So, how did you fall in love with Kurt?" Carol asked, and Noah couldn't help but smile. The thought of Kurt made his heart ache with longing, and he forced away the tears threatening to fall.

"Well, I first met him the week before my birthday when I went to nana's to ask him if I could have my party there, and I actually heard him before I saw him."

Carol furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and he smiled at the memory.

"I sat on her terrace, right below his window, singing Sweet Caroline. Suddenly another unfamiliar voice joined in; a high almost angelic voice coming from above." He paused and chuckled at the memory, it sounded really corny when he said it like that. "When I looked up, I saw a boy in the window. He was watching me intensely with his cheeks blushing, and I literally stopped breathing. He looked like he just had got out of bed, because his hair was ruffled and his shirt wrinkled. Then, his eyes met mine, and I think my heart stopped for a second. He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, and he was here, at my nana's house. When our eyes met, he jerked back like someone hit him, and he looked so scared that I knew that I had to get to know this mysterious boy."

"So, I asked him if I could have my party there, and he agreed, and then we talked a bit more, and the next day I knew that I had to see him again, so I did. And then I went back the day after that, and the day after that. I know that you wanted me to stay at home, but I just couldn't!"

"It's okay, son. I recognize that feeling" his dad smiled and Noah continued.

"We spent the days talking, reading and playing games. It turned out that he is just as big of a book nerd as I am, and sometimes we just sat side by side reading. The night before my party, I found him in the kitchen, and he really opened up. He told me lots of stuff from his childhood, he cried, and I held him while he did. It felt so good to be needed, and the knowledge that he trusted me enough to share his secrets made me feel really good."

"I remember him, you know" his dad spoke up, and Noah was confused. "I used to work for his dad before I became a teacher. That's how nana knows him. We used to hang out on the weekends and we had a lot of barbeques out at her house. Kurt was just a small child then, four or five years maybe, and Burt would pick him up after lunch and let him spend the afternoons in the shop among all the mechanics. He sat silently in a corner with his coloring books and never said a word. I found it a bit strange, because I was used to you and Rachel, and you were never still. Kurt always looked scared, but I thought that he was just shy. The only time I saw him smile was when his dad talked to him. Let me just say, Noah, that I have a feeling that if you play with Burt's kid, it won't go unnoticed. I've never seen a dad so protective of his son."

"I don't play with him! I can't believe that you would think that. I love him, dad! I told you earlier!" Noah groaned, and sighed deeply. They would never understand that he was capable of having a real relationship. What if he wasn't? No, he shook away that thought. He could do this!

"I know, Noah. I'm just saying…"

"Well stop! I'm tired of this!" God, this was so frustrating! "Why can't you just believe that I can be good for him?"

"We do, we…"

"No, you don't! You told me to keep away from nana's and leave him alone, like my bad reputation would scare him away or something. Do you know that I've been jealous of Emily and Rachel for years? When they came home with a new boyfriend you would always cheer and ask a million questions and hug them. It didn't matter who the lucky guy was. You always approved. I always watched and hoped that you would do the same to me the first time I fell in love for real, and that is now, and I just want to go to my room."

"Noah…"

"No. I understand. This is weird and uncomfortable and you have to take some time to think this over before you can accept it, and that's cool I guess, but I just want you to hug me and tell me that it's okay. I actually spend the whole evening with Sam and Finn, and they told me not to be scared because you're awesome" Tears started to escape from his eyes, and he wiped them away furiously. Why couldn't he just pretend that he didn't care. He hated this crying shit.

"You know, I didn't expect you to like this, but could you try to pretend that this is at least okay?"

"We don't have to pretend that this is okay, honey. We love you, you're our son, and we will respect and accept whatever you are" his mom cried now, too. She moved closer and opened her arms, and he fell into them without a thought; sobbing into her shoulder. He felt the couch dip as his dad sat down beside them and put his arms around both of them.

He did it! He told his parents his biggest secret, and they didn't throw him out. He knew though that this was going to take time before it felt as before, but he could take it. They loved him.

"So, can I please have the car tomorrow? I really need to hug Kurt"

"Yes, you can, honey" Carol answered and kissed his forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I can't believe that this is chapter ten already! And…here's finally some smut. In underwear, however, but still…

This is also the longest chapter I've ever written and it's around 5000 words.

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Chapter ten

It was the fifth night in a row that Burt found his son in the kitchen in the middle of the night. He had been gone for weeks and he had missed Kurt every single day. The worry never ended, and he had counted down the days until he would drive up to Karen's house and bring his son home. Sure, he had done all that, but the problem was that Kurt was miserable. The laughing boy that Burt had seen a glimpse of on Karen's terrace was nowhere to be seen.

The boy who sat in the kitchen right now looked like an empty shell. He didn't sleep, and at dinner and lunch, he shuffled his food around on the plate until neither of them could take it anymore, and he left the table with a stomach as empty as when he sat down.

Burt sighed, rubbed his neck and took a step into the kitchen. Kurt sat on the kitchen sofa, facing the window that showed the totally empty street.

"Kurt?" he said with soft voice to not startle him, but Kurt didn't even flinch. He slowly turned his head against his father, but didn't meet his eyes.

"No sleep tonight either?" he muttered, mostly to himself, but Kurt shook his head tiredly.

"I can't relax. I'm dead tired though, but I can't stop thinking about Noah. He looked so sad when we drove away, and every time that I speak to him, it sounds like he's about to cry."

He sighs and rubs his eyes like a small sleepy child, and Burt can't help to smile at the memory of a little Kurt refusing to sleep.

"Tonight, I got a text from him, saying that he came out to his dad by accident and that he didn't know what to do, and I can't even help him, dad! I can't help him from here…"

Burt watched his son's bottom lip starting to tremble, and he knew what was about to happen. He sat beside him and pulled him into his arms. Kurt's body fell heavy against his chest, and he held him as tightly as he could as he felt his shirt become wet from Kurt's tears. He wanted to be someone who could make him laugh that beautiful laugh he heard a few days ago, instead of the one who made him like this.

"Did he tell you how it went?" Kurt looked confused "I mean, with his dad?" Burt continued, and Kurt shook his head against his chest.

"No, I haven't heard anything, and it's passed midnight. What if they took his phone and threw him out and he's all alone on the streets, and…"

"Kurt, stop. I'm sure they didn't. I knew Eric a long time ago and he wouldn't do that to one of his kids. And if he did, I own a shotgun and I know how to use it!"

"Dad…" Kurt said and rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards for a second, and Burt breathed out.

"I miss him, dad. I know that it's just been a little more than four days, but I've never had someone to miss before, and now that I have, I can't stand it! I hate every second of it!"

"Okay, kiddo, we'll call him first thing tomorrow, and if he doesn't answer, we'll go over there and find out what happened, okay?"

"Really?" Kurt's hopeful eyes made Burt's heart clench, and he knew that he couldn't deny him anything. It had been like that ever since the first time Burt held him in his arms at the hospital, when Kurt was just a few minutes old and his tiny hand grasped Burt's rough finger. He knew then that he would be helpless against this little boy's pleading eyes and that he would be spoiled rotten. He also knew that he never would love anyone as much as his son. And even now, seventeen and a half years later, the feeling was exactly the same; only stronger. He nodded, and hugged him again.

"Will you please try to sleep now? Otherwise you won't be able to meet Noah tomorrow." He knew that this was an ugly trick, but it actually turned out well as Kurt stood and began to walk against the stairs leading down to his basement room. Burt watched him go, and then he stood up, stretched his tired body and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He fell asleep in an instant, completely drained.

* * *

Noah woke up when he felt his bed dip, and his blanket being lifted. He felt a warm body against his own and long curls tickle his shoulder. He recognized his sister without even opening his eyes. The way she breathed, the smell of her shampoo, and the simple thing that she was the only one who would sneak into his room and into his bead this early. He turned and let his arm pull her closer.

"Good morning, squirt" he mumbled onto her hair, and he could see her roll her eyes even if his own were still closed. His breath hitched when she tucked in her ice cold feet against his legs, and she giggled.

"Hi" was her simple answer, and he could feel the tension in the air. He knew that she wanted to say something, so he waited, knowing that she would share it when she was ready. However, the minutes passed, and the room remained silent. Noah opened his eyes and watched his ten year old sister as she chewed her lip, and wondered what was on her mind. She was usually so loud and giddy, and this wasn't like her.

"What it is, sis?" he said at last, and she turned her big hazel eyes against him.

"Why were you crying last night?" she finally said, her voice small and scared, and Noah's heart clenched. He never lied to his siblings when they asked him stuff, and especially not to Sarah. She had an insight that scared him sometimes, and amazed him just as much.

"You heard me? Why weren't you asleep?"

"I was, but then you woke me up. You were really loud, you know. What were you and mom and dad talking about?" she watched him with large curious eyes, and he sighed.

"It was grownup stuff, Sarah. You don't have to worry about it"

"But you cried!" her voice was louder now, and her eyes showed all of her stubbornness. Noah chuckled when he realized that he could never win this, and decided to tell her.

"You remember Kurt, huh?" he started, and she nodded eagerly.

"Of course. He was really pretty, but he looked scared, and Elliott liked him. He sat on his lap, remember?" she sounded amazed, and Noah smiled when he remembered that day.

"Yeah, I remember all of it; especially that one about him being pretty." He almost whispered that last part, not knowing if Sarah would catch up, but of course she did.

"You like him, don't you?" All of her attention was on him, and he felt like he was interrogated by a ten year old feisty cop.

"Yes, I do. A lot actually. Is that okay with you, kiddo?" It was almost ridiculous how much her opinion meant for him, and he held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Well, duh, of course, silly" she said and rolled her eyes, a habit that she had picked up the last months, and that drove everyone crazy. "I don't care, and I'm not even surprised. You couldn't stop looking at him for even one second on your birthday. I hope that you have at least kissed him by now!" Her whole expression was so serious that Noah couldn't help but laugh. Here she was, his little sister, demanding him to kiss another boy.

"I love you, you know that, right?" she nodded "And I have. Kissed him, that is." She beamed at him and threw her arms around him.

"Yay!" she squealed and he laughed out loud now. This kid was something else.

She soon settled down and became serious again "So, did mom and dad say something mean, or why did you cry?"

"It was just a lot of emotions, nothing to worry about. I think that it will be okay" he said, and he actually believed it now.

"So, can I tell Elliott?" she asked, almost bouncing beside him "Pleeease, Noah?" He laughed and nodded. "Yes you can, but I think that I want to tell Elina and Nina myself, so stick to Elliott, okay? And make sure that you come to me if you have questions."

"Promise!" she squealed before she was out of his bed and on her way to their little brother's room. Noah took a few deep breathes and sank back down into his pillows with a huge smile on his face. Maybe this would work out.

An hour later, he woke up again, by a loud knocking on his door, but this time it was his dad. He shifted from foot to foot in the doorway, and Noah felt himself become nervous again.

"Dis you sleep well?" He said but didn't wait for an answer "Sam came by before going to work, apparently you left your phone at his place last night, and you have lots of texts and missed calls; all of them from Kurt according to Sam. I thought maybe you wanted to have it right away"

Noah flew up from his bed and grabbed his phone out of his dads hand and immediately started to look through all the texts. Yes, there were a lot of them, and every single one was from Kurt. Suddenly he remembered that he texted him about coming out to his dad, and then nothing more. It must had drove Kurt insane.

"Everything okay, son?" his dad asked from the door, and Noah nodded. Eric gave a small nod and closed the door behind him when he walked out.

The first texts were curios and simple _"What did he say? Is everything okay?"_

But after a while, they became more and more worried

"_Noah, please answer me so I know that you are okay! xx Kurt"_

"_Please, just let me know what happened! I'm so worried! xx Kurt"_

"_Shit, I can't relax when I don't know if you're alright. Please call me. I love you. xxx"_

And so on. The last one was received at 03.30, and the first one this morning at 06:45. Noah almost cried when he thought about Kurt lying awake and worrying about him.

He searched through his contacts and pressed 'call' when Kurt's name appeared on the screen.

"Noah?" Kurt answered after one single ringtone, and Noah exhaled.

"Yes, it's me, love. I'm sorry for not answering. I forgot my phone at Sam's" he could hear Kurt's ragged breathing in the other end, and he felt horrible.

"I was so worried! I thought that they had thrown you out and that they took your phone, and every horrible thing you can imagine flowed through my head all night!"

"Kurt, breathe, honey. Please, calm down, I'm okay. I'm okay" he repeated it until he could hear Kurt's breathing slow down, and then he told him everything that had happened up until now. When he was done, Kurt was completely silent in the other end.

"Are you still there, Kurt?" he asked and got a 'mhm' back. He smiled and imagined that Kurt nodded; forgetting that he couldn't see him.

"I miss you" came the small voice at last, and Noah felt his eyes water.

"I miss you too, love. Can I come visit you today? Dad said that I can take the car."

He was rewarded with a loud happy squeal that almost broke his eardrum, but he laughed along with his boyfriend.

"When? When can you be here, Noah?" Kurt demanded to know, and Noah couldn't stop smiling at his eagerness.

"An hour and a half? Is that okay?"

"Yes! Go now, but drive safely. I want you here in one piece, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mom" he teased, and in the other end, Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not a girl" he said, but there was a warm tone in his voice that made Noah smile.

"I'm aware. Believe me"

Kurt giggled, and blushed.

"Well, maybe you can become even more aware of that later today" he said, and clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. His cheeks turned an even deeper color of red, and he felt his cock twitch. _Wow._

"Kurt…" Noah's voice was deep, and he almost couldn't hide the tiny moan that escaped his throat. This boy did something to him that he couldn't control, and it was scary, but at the same time exciting as hell.

"I'll see you soon, Kurt. I love you" he said and got an 'I love you too' in return before they ended the call and Noah jumped in and out of the shower in racer speed before going down and grabbing something for breakfast.

Carol stood in the kitchen making eggs when Noah rushed into it and grabbed some toast then opened the fridge and lifted the orange juice to his mouth "We have glasses, you know. I would be delighted if you used them. What's the rush anyway?"

"I'm going to Kurt's. You said I could. I still can, right?" His eyes were suddenly nervous and she nodded and watched him smile.

"Thanks"

"Drive carefully, honey" she yelled after him, but he was already out the door. She smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Kurt was already outside on the porch when Noah drove up to the house. The smile that had been on his face the whole morning became even bigger when Kurt flew up to his feet and threw himself around his neck. They just stood there, holding each other close for what seemed like hours before reluctantly letting go.

"I've missed you" they whispered at each other, and somewhere a door closed and Kurt tensed.

Noah saw his eyes scan the street nervously and wondered what, or whom, Kurt was afraid of "Let's go inside" Kurt whispered finally, and they did.

The house was beautiful, but Noah couldn't help but feel that it felt empty. Of course he was used to five siblings and two parents, but still…

Burt appeared from what seemed to be nowhere, and watched him closely with suspicious eyes. Noah cringed under his stare, and Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes at his dad. "Please stop with the intimidating glare, dad. Noah's not afraid of you anyway" he said, and Noah would like to agree, but couldn't. He remembered that his own dad said that if you play with Burt Hummel's kid, it wouldn't go unnoticed, and now he believed it. He forced a smile, and Burt chuckled.

"As you can't seem to behave, we're going to my room" he said and Burt smiled.

"Door stays open!" he yelled at the same time as Kurt closed it.

"He barks louder than he bites" Kurt said as they descended the stairs to the basement. "He's really just a big softy, just like you" he teased, and Noah hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. In Kurt's presence, he didn't care about what he was called. It was kind of nice being a softy.

They spent the day in Kurt's room, or actually, in his bed. They talked, kissed and just marveled at the feeling of being close in each other's arms. Sometime during the afternoon, the making out heated up and they were soon without shirts. Noah's tongue was deep inside of Kurt's mouth and every now and then a moan escaped from one of them.

A throat cleared from the stairs and they flew apart.

"Dad!" Kurt squealed, and Noah searched the bed for his shirt without finding it.

"Dinner's on the table" he simply said and walked out. Kurt fell back on the bed and groaned. He pulled on his shirt and stood up. "Are you coming?"

"What? You want me to eat with your father who just saw us make out on your bed, half naked? Seriously?"

Kurt watched him for a few seconds, and then he giggled "Are you scared of my dad, honey?"

"NO! No…I'm not. Of course not, he's just…"

"Scary? Intimidating? Overprotective?"

"Yeah…"

"Which of them?"

"All of them"

He could hear Kurt giggle, and it made him a little less afraid. Suddenly he had a pair of pale arms around his waist and Kurt's soft lips against his own. "I love you, and I will protect you from the evil man upstairs. I promise. Now, let's eat"

The dinner was the most awkward thing Noah had ever experienced. Burt watched him intensely over his food, and Noah had trouble swallowing. He felt nauseous and had a strong urge to run and hide.

"Dad, please stop behaving like a caveman" Kurt burst out at last, and Burt's eyes softened when he looked at his son.

"Yeah…umm…so, Noah, when are you going home?"

"DAD!" Noah let out a chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend ordering this big rough man around.

Burt immediately turned his eyes to his plate again, and Noah silenced and concentrated on his food.

"I thought that Noah maybe could stay the night" Noah heard Kurt say, and his attention was on him in a heartbeat. "On the sofa, of course" he continued, and Burt narrowed his eyes.

"Sofa? Really, Kurt, after what I just saw?" Kurt blushed and Noah had never wanted the ground to swallow him more than this second. Kurt just nodded with big innocent blue-green eyes, and Noah could see that Burt had already lost. It was amazing to see what power Kurt had over his dad, and Noah wondered if it would be the same for him. Yeah, probably. He was whipped, like Finn had said, and he realized that he liked it.

"Well… okay, but _you_…" he pointed at Noah "You will behave and respect my kid, okay?" It wasn't really a question, but Noah nodded anyway, too scared not to. "And be safe and careful" he added and Noah almost died of embarrassment. One look at Kurt showed that he was in the same state; his cheeks a deep scarlet color.

"I'll just call my parents" Noah said and rushed from the table, relived that the dinner was over.

* * *

Later, they laid on Kurt's bed in only their underwear, Noah on his back and Kurt half on top of him with his head on his chest. He listened to his boyfriend's steady heartbeat and wondered how he had become so lucky. Noah's skin was warm and smooth under Kurt's touch. He leaned up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, and then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Noah lay awake for a long time after Kurt's breaths evened out, and he couldn't believe that he was here, in Kurt's bed with this beautiful boy in his arms. Kurt fitted perfectly against his body, like a piece that finally found its place in the giant puzzle that was the world. He sighed, stroked his thin silky back and bent his head to kiss his forehead. The thought of how perfect this was stayed with him when he finally fell asleep.

Kurt woke up feeling completely safe. A heavy tanned arm was wrapped around his waist and a warm body pressed against him from behind. Noah's nose was buried in the hair in the back of his neck, and his body tingled from the feeling of his soft lips against his skin. He slowly slipped out of his sleepy daze and froze when he felt the hard length of Noah's morning wood pressed against his ass.

His first thought was to pull away, but Noah's strong arm held him tight, and the thought of him being hard against him started to get exiting. He decided to stay put.

He must have drifted off to sleep again, and when he woke up the next time it was because Noah shifted in the bed which made his cock move against his ass. He suppressed a moan and tensed when he felt his boyfriend starting to wake up.

Immediately he got nervous. What would Noah think when he woke up like this? Would it be really awkward or would he think that Kurt wanted to have sex because he hadn't moved away? Kurt wasn't ready to go all the way yet, but he wanted to do something. He was a young gay guy after all, and he had a gorgeous and sexy man in his bed, his body pressed against his own.

His thought were interrupted by a soft moan coming from his boyfriend, and Noah's hand moved from its place on Kurt's stomach up to his chest. It ghosted over his left nipple, and Kurt had to bite back a moan when a tingle rushed through his body. He turned his head slowly and watched him. His eyes were closed and Kurt realized that he was still asleep! The hand on his chest traveled lower again and Kurt's breathe hitched. The hand, however, stayed right over his belly button and he forced himself to relax a bit.

Experimentally he pushed his ass back against his boyfriend's crotch and immediately blushed. He had no idea where this courage came from, but it felt amazing. The sensation of Noah's hard cock pressed against him was overwhelming, and he couldn't stop himself from doing it again. Another moan escaped Noah's mouth and he smiled, proud of himself.

Needing something to hold on to, he let his hand stroke along the arm that circled him and when he reached his hand, he entwined their fingers. Noah moved behind him again, and a soft "Kurt…" was heard and formed goose bumps on Kurt's neck. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted Noah to wake up and take the lead, because he didn't know how to do this. He had never been this close to another person before, and he felt very inexperienced and a little childish.

He turned his head again, and pressed his lips against Noah's forehead, the only thing he could reach.

"Noah? Wake up…" He squeezed his hand and moved a little to make him wake up. Nothing happened. In desperate need of attention we wiggled his ass against his boyfriend's rock hard cock and closed his eyes in embarrassment of how good it felt. He forced himself to breathe, and when he opened them again, Noah was watching him, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I think that I will have to pretend to sleep every morning from now on if this is how you're going to wake me up" he said and wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt blushed and tried to hide his face, but Noah stopped him.

"Don't hide, love. You're amazing." He said and moved so he could kiss him on his pink lips. Kurt opened up right away and deepened the kiss, and Noah didn't hesitate to follow.

Kurt's stomach was so smooth under his hand and his soft but firm ass felt incredible against his sensitive cock. He wanted to stay like this forever. His tongue pushed even deeper into Kurt's hot and wet mouth and he heard a breathy moan coming from him. The sound traveled through his body and made his cock twitch. Kurt pushed back and it was now Noah's time to moan.

Kurt's neck started to ache from this position and he turned to his back, pulling Noah on top of him. He pulled his hand free from Noah's grip and instead allowed it to stroke over his broad muscular back. Their mouths were connected again and every time their tongues met, Kurt's whole body tingled. Noah's knee slipped between his thighs and pressed against his crotch and Kurt loved it.

Ever though Kurt enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend's heavy body on top of his, it, in reality, made him feel trapped and out of control. He pushed Noah away and he immediately tensed and flew up from the bed.

"I'm sorry! I thought you wanted to…" he started, but Kurt silenced him with a hush. He couldn't help to smile when his eyes roamed over the gorgeous young man in front of him. He was all hard muscles and tanned smooth skin. The outline of his hard long cock was visible through his underwear and Kurt's body shivered as his mouth watered. He licked his lips and reached out his arms to Noah and motioned for him to come back to the bed.

He lay down on the bed again, but this time Kurt gently pushed him down on his back and straddled his waist. Noah's dark eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"I want to be on top" Kurt whispered "Is that okay?"

"You want to be _on top_?" Noah asked with a flirty grin, and Kurt slapped him playfully on his arm.

"Not like that. I'm not ready for that yet" he managed to say before Noah claimed his mouth with his own.

Kurt was on his knees, straddling Noah, and he wanted nothing more than to lower his body completely onto his, but he didn't dare to do it. Their tongues played and Noah's hands traveled up and down his back until one of them entangled itself in Kurt's hair and pulled his head closer.

A loud moan from Noah gave him the courage to lower his hips and they both gasped when their cocks met. Noah spread his legs to make some room for the smaller boy between them and Kurt marveled at the thought of just two layers of cotton keeping them apart. He moved his hips a bit and Noah let out a loud groan into his mouth.

Noah's right hand was buried in Kurt's thick soft hair and he pulled him even closer, pushing his tongue deeper into the wet heat of his mouth.

"You taste so good" he moaned, and Kurt smiled like a kid on Christmas Eve.

He rutted his hips upwards and the feel of Kurt's hard bulge meeting his own made a chill travel down his spine. He could feel the precome seeping out of his cock and moved his hips again.

"Oh, god, Noah…"

He kept one hand in Kurt's hair and let the other one travel lower over the silky smooth skin on his back. When it reached the round swelling of his ass, he gently ghosted over it and earned himself a needy whine from Kurt. He pushed down on Noah's crotch, and moaned.

"More" he begged and Noah smiled and let his hand trace over his ass again; his touch a little firmer this time. He squeezed his right buttcheek and Kurt moaned higher than ever before. His mouth left Noah's and traveled along his jaw line, leaving light kisses along the way. His ragged breath tickled Noah's skin and he held him there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the warm air hitting his sensitive skin, before pulling him in again and shoving his tongue back into his mouth.

Their hips moved on their own at this point and every time Kurt pushed down, Noah moaned and pushed back up. His hand held Kurt's ass in place, but he wanted to feel his skin, not his boxers under his palm. He let his fingers travel along the hem of Kurt's underwear and experimentally let his fingertips slide under the fabric. Kurt tensed, and broke the kiss to look at him. His eyes were blown wide, his cheeks flushed and his hair a mess. Noah nearly came just by the sight of him.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt" he said and kissed his swollen lips while wiggling his fingers under the hem of his boxers "Is this okay?"

Kurt nodded immediately and there was a moment of stillness when his hand slipped under the fabric and placed itself over the firm roundness of his butt. The smooth flesh felt amazing under his palm, and when he squeezed it, Kurt moaned so loud that Noah thought the whole neighborhood could hear him. He chuckled and Kurt blushed and buried his head where his neck met his shoulder.

"You feel so good, Kurt…you're so hot…I love you…" he rambled when the realization of what he was doing overtook him.

He pulled him closer, if that was even possible and rotated his hips, and Kurt shoved his mouth against his again and whined. After that, all that was heard were the sounds of wet kisses and needy moans when their cocks rubbed against each other.

"I'm gonna…I'm…Oh god, Noah, I'm gonna come"

He felt Kurt's whole body tense against his own and he held him closer than ever when he fell over the edge with a loud moan. His body shook when the waves of his orgasm ripped through him, and Noah felt his balls tighten as he was about to come.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt. I love you! I-I love…" He rutted up against him one, two, three times and the feeling of his orgasm overtook him and then there were just pleasure pulsating through his body and stars before his eyes.

When he came back down, Kurt had collapsed on his body, and Noah tightened his arms around him, stroking his back in soothing circles. A thin layer of sweat covered both boys and Noah felt the uncomfortable wetness in his boxers. He felt sticky, but he didn't care. His fingers played with the soft damp hair in Kurt's neck and he let out a happy sigh.

"I love you, Kurt" he whispered, and Kurt turned his head to let his dark eyes meet Noah's.

"I love you too" he said and settled his head on Noah's chest, right over his heart and tightened his arms around him.

This, Noah decided, was where he belonged, no matter what anyone said. Here, in the soft arms of Kurt Hummel; his boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I'm just gonna hide behind the sofa now while you read this. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hi, everybody! Now I have signed the petition that hopefully will get us a MA-rating at this site. Sign it here: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

So, this is the end (because I'm out of ideas and a bit tired of this), but I've already started the sequel that will be set a few years in the future, and it will be Mpreg, because I'm dying to write some of that. Keep your eyes open!

**Warnings: This is sex, my friends. M/M style. If you don't like it or are underage, please leave. Otherwise- enjoy!**

Now, on with it…

* * *

Chapter eleven

Noah watched his boyfriend closely as he lay in his arms. His head was heavy on Noah's chest and his hand was right beside it. His heart almost exploded with all the love he felt for the boy, and he still couldn't believe that he wanted him.

He traced his eyebrows and cheekbones with the tip of his fingers, and then let them follow an invincible path over his neck, shoulder and arm until he reached his hand. Kurt's hands were pale and his long fingers were perfect. He took the hand in his own and lifted it from his chest. His chest immediately felt cold were Kurt's hand had been, but he needed to hold it.

It felt like something was missing, and he realized after a moment that Kurt's wrist was bare. Usually he had a thick bracelet on at all time, and Noah had never seen him without it.

He gently stroked the silky skin of his wrist and suddenly a memory hit him with full force and he turned Kurt's hand around and watched his wrist.

"_I had lost my will to live, and one day I tried to cut my wrists with a plastic knife from the cafeteria. They found me, and they tied me to the bed so I couldn't hurt myself. I was so angry, but I really didn't have the strength to fight."_

He could still hear Kurt's trembling voice, and now, as he traced the white ragged scars that leaped over his pale wrist, he shuddered. They almost glowed on his skin, and Noah's heart clenched when he thought about the fact that he wouldn't be here right now if they hadn't found Kurt in time. He closed his eyes and held his boyfriend closer.

Burt read the paper over a cup of coffee when the boys came up from the basement. He heard them before even looking up, because Kurt's precious giggle filled the hallway and he looked up and smiled when they entered the kitchen.

"Noah! Stop!" Kurt squealed, and Burt's brows furrowed for a second before he saw Kurt walking in with Noah's arms wrapped around him from behind; his hands tickled his stomach and his mouth kissing his neck. They both froze when they saw him and Noah's arms immediately fell down to his sides.

"Good morning, dad!" Kurt chirped and Noah nodded nervously. Burt wondered for a moment what made him look so guilty, but decided to ask Kurt later when they were alone. He didn't really know if he wanted the details when he thought of the noises he had heard this morning, but he liked the thought about being the dad that could ask awkward questions. He chuckled quietly.

"'Morning" he said, and continued with the paper. He pretended to read it but discreetly he watched the boys interact. They touched each other at every chance, and he remembered when he and Kurt's mom were like that. The constant hand on the back, stroking some hair from the others face, kiss on the shoulder and smoothing out wrinkles on clothes. They seemed so close and comfortable around each other and he wondered what would happen after Noah left again.

"So, did you sleep well, Noah? The sofa comfortable enough for you?" he couldn't resist asking, and embarrassment were almost seeping out of the boy before him.

"Yeah…umm…it was really comfy" he said, and Burt almost laughed out loud, because that sofa had never been comfortable in its life. _Fashionable_ and _trendy_ might have been words to describe it, but never _comfy,_ and by the look on Kurt's face, it was obvious that he knew that too.

"Good, because you'll be sleeping there every time you stay over, kid" he said and saw Noah squirm in his seat.

"Dad!" Kurt's voice had a warning tone, but Burt just shook his head and raised his paper so they couldn't see his smile.

Noah went home in the afternoon, but came back the day after and didn't leave again for four days. They spent the days getting to know each other's bodies, and they didn't even see the point of getting dressed between the heavy make-out sessions that often turned into more. They still kept their underwear on though.

* * *

The fifth day, they ate their breakfasts with Burt until their conversations was broken by a phone ringing.

"It's mine" Noah said and reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hi, mom….what?...when?...How did it happen?...I'll come home immediately, or should I go to the hospital?...oh…okay…I'll go there. Hug her from me and tell her I'll be there later."

Kurt and Burt watched him with curious and nervous eyes while Noah talked and walked back and forth in the hallway. He rubbed his neck, something Kurt knew he did when he was scared, and finally hung up. Kurt rose in an instant, and approached him slowly.

"Honey? What happened?" he asked gently, and Noah sighed.

"Nana broke her leg. She was apparently climbing a ladder to clean the windows, and fell down. She also has a concussion and her arm I sore. Plus she has a lot of bruises. They will keep her a few nights at the hospital because of her age and the concussion.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth.

"What? Oh my god, Noah. She's gonna be okay though, right?" The weeks at Karen's house had meant the world to him, and she had been like a real grandma for him the whole time.

"Yeah, she will, but I need to go to her house. There was supposed to be a few men at hers today, to paint the house, and someone has to be there when they arrive. Dad's at the hospital and mom's home with the kids, and I have the car, so…"

Noah had already his shoes on and keys in hand.

"Can I come and get my stuff later, Mr. Hummel?"

"It's Burt, kid. Mr. Hummel sounds like I'm really old. And yes, you can"

"Thank you, Mr…umm…Burt." Noah said and opened the door, but then turned his attention to Kurt. His stomach clenched when he saw the sad and worried look on his face. After a quick glance at Burt, he leaned in and pecked Kurt on the lips before walking out the door to his car. It felt like he was surrounded by a big bubble, and he couldn't stop thinking about his nana. What if she hadn't reached her phone to call an ambulance? What if she had…NO! He wasn't going to think about that.

He had just started the car when the door flew open and Kurt jumped into the passenger seat.

"I'm coming with you" he announced and squeezed Noah's knee with a sad smile.

"'You sure? What did your dad say?"

"I didn't ask him, and he didn't protest. He knows that you need me and that he wouldn't be able to stop me anyway, so…"

Noah took a deep breath and leaned over to pull his boyfriend closer. He held him with all the strength he had, and Kurt hugged him back and stroked his neck, something he knew would calm him down.

"She's gonna be fine, honey" he whispered and felt the muscles under his hands relax a little. Though, he didn't know if he believed it himself.

* * *

When they pulled up to Karen's house, the men were already there waiting. Noah explained to them about what happened, and they decided to start the job anyway. Kurt stayed back and watched them. Noah was his usual confidant self, and it was a huge different to the boy who had been quiet the whole way there. Kurt knew that he was freaking out on the inside, and that he was scared shitless , but the façade he had on showed nothing of it.

Kurt approached him when the painters started to gather their stuff from the car and carried it up to the terrace.

"I want to visit nana" Noah said and headed for the car again. "They can manage this on their own"

"Are you sure that you should just leave them here, Noah?"

"Yeah, it's okay. The house is locked, and I'll go back later to check on them. Now, I need to go to the hospital"

Kurt nodded and got in the car, and they drove to the hospital. Neither of them said anything, and soon the air in the car was so thick that you could cut through it with a knife, which made Kurt squirm in his seat.

"Will you please sit still, Kurt?" Noah finally yelled, and Kurt froze immediately. Noah had never yelled at him before, and when he dared a glance at his boyfriend, he saw tight lips, clenched jaws and angry eyes turned forward.

Kurt felt like he was about to cry. Of course he knew better than to take it personally, but he felt sad anyway. He wished that Noah would speak to him, but he didn't. He said nothing.

"Sorry"

Kurt's thin voice echoed in the car, and he moved as close to the door as he could as tears started to fill his eyes. He tried to make himself invincible so Noah wouldn't be angry again. He turned his face to the side window and almost didn't dare to breathe.

* * *

Noah ran through the hospital corridors, with Kurt a bit behind, and soon met up with Noah's dad who was walking around in the waiting room, unable to sit still. He looked tired and worried, and Kurt saw the resemblance between father and son when Eric held Noah close. He kind of felt like an intruder, and stayed back to give them some space and time to talk. Noah didn't acknowledge him for a long time, and Kurt settled down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and pulled his legs up to his chest.

He had no idea how long he had been there when Eric said his name. He raised his head and met worried brown eyes, just like his boyfriends.

"Hi" His voice was deep and friendly, and Kurt relaxed.

"Hi. Where's Noah?"

"With my mother. She just got back from getting her leg cast, and he couldn't wait to see her"

"I know. He was really worried. He didn't say a word in the car, except when he yelled at me to sit still" Kurt's eyes started to water again when he remembered the angry look on his boyfriends face and he sighed and hugged himself closer.

"Yeah, he always does that when he gets scared or worried. Yell at people, I mean" Eric said and took a closer look at the boy beside him. He was curled up in the chair and he looked scared and teary eyed. Suddenly he looked just like the little boy who used to sit in his dad's shop every afternoon a lot of years ago. He still had the same sad blue eyes and hunched up expression.

"I know." Kurt answered "And I know that I'm probably not allowed to be as scared as him, because she's not my nana, but…"

"What? No, wait! Of course you're allowed to be scared, Kurt! You lived with her half the summer, and she likes you so much." Kurt's eyes were hopeful, and Eric decided to continue "She talks a lot about you, you know. She's so happy for you and Noah and she was really sad when you went home"

"I didn't want to go though" Kurt didn't know how much he could tell his boyfriends dad, but he needed to talk to someone.

"I wanted to stay. I liked it at her house. I felt safe and loved and there were no neighbors to laugh or point at me when I went outside. And I loved to spend the days with Noah, just relaxing and do whatever came to our minds. I was happy for the first time in my life."

Eric let out a 'mhmm' beside him, and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder "I don't know if Noah told you, but I was a little resistant at first when he told us about you two" he felt Kurt tense and hurried to continue "But I realize now that this, no _you_, is what makes him happy, and I can't stand in the way of that. I don't _want_ to stand in the way of that."

Kurt exhaled and forced his body to calm down. This man, Noah's dad, actually thought that it was okay that he loved his son. That was more than he ever could've hoped for.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kurt's voice broke the silence "I hate hospitals" he whispered, and Eric watched him while he took a few breaths.

"I don't know if Noah told _you…" _he referred to what Eric said earlier "...but I've spent way too much time in here in my life"

Eric's eyes were curious, but he remained silent.

"I had anorexia, and I did this" he turned his arm to show his wrist who was still without bracelet, and Eric drew in a sharp breath and eyed him closely. Kurt immediately regretted showing it. He had no idea why he did that. It made no sense at all.

"You're alright now though?" he asked, and Kurt nodded and managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I am, more or less. I'm not suicidal if that's what you're worried about, but it's hard sometimes to not think about everything that happened. People have been really mean, and when I met Noah and he said he liked me, I didn't believe him, because no one has ever liked me before. When he told me that he had come out to you, I was so scared, because I thought that you wouldn't let me see Noah again"

"We would never do that, Kurt"

"Good, but when you have a mom who left you because you're gay, you don't trust anyone. I'm still surprised that I trusted Noah so fast, but there was just something about him that made me feel safe."

Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled him, and he inhaled the familiar scent of his boyfriend. Noah held him close, and Kurt buried his nose where his neck met his shoulder. The tears finally fell, and Noah pulled him to his feet, and then sat down and pulled Kurt down on his lap. His hands stroked up and down Kurt's back while he kissed his hair.

"Schh…I'm sorry honey, that I was so rude in the car, but I was so worried, and…"

"It's okay. I know" Kurt answered and snugged closer to the broad chest "Is she okay?"

"Well, she's as well as she can be, I think. She could've died, Kurt" He almost whispered the last part, and it was Kurt's turn to hold him while he cried. They sat like that for a few more minutes until Noah said "She wants to see you"

"She does?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to come with?" When Kurt nodded, the stood up and walked to her room together. They didn't stay long though, because she was tired, but she made them promise to watch the house while she was at the hospital. Noah's dad approved of them being at her house, and they went to Kurt's to get some clothes and Noah's stuff.

* * *

Kurt opened the door to Karen's house and smiled when the familiar scent hit him. No matter what anyone said, this would always feel like a second home to him. The painters were gone, and Noah unpacked the car and closed the door behind them just as the first raindrops hit the ground. Soon it was pouring down outside, and they snuggled up on the couch in front of the television.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, what is it, honey?"

"I need you"

"What do you mean…I'm already here?"

"No, I mean that I _need_ you" he said and cursed himself. He couldn't believe he said that. He had promised Kurt not to pressure him into anything, but he needed to be close to him at least.

Kurt turned a dark pink and hid his face in Noah's chest "Oh" he simply said and snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have said that. You don't need to…"

He was interrupted by Kurt's soft lips on his throat, and his breath hissed. Kurt kissed him down to his collarbone and opened a few buttons on his shirt to kiss lower. Noah let out a soft moan and lifted his head to attach their lips. A chill traveled through his whole body when their tongues met, and he was once again surprised of how soft Kurt's lips were against his. He slowly let his tongue trace his familiar mouth and lowered him onto the couch. The kiss started as soft and calm, but soon grew more passionate and needy. They moaned when their crotches met and soon both their shirts were somewhere on the floor.

Noah thought that if he could spend the rest of his life listening to Kurt's ragged breathing while he kissed his chest, then he would be completely happy. He traced one of his pink nipples with his tongue, and earned himself a needy whimper from his boyfriend. He gently bit down and felt the small bud harden under his touch. Kurt had his head thrown back and his eyes shut. He breathed heavily with his mouth open and Noah stopped and just drank him in for a moment before he moved down to kiss his stomach.

"Do you wanna move to my bedroom?"

Kurt's head snapped up, and a flash of nervousness showed in his eyes, but then he nodded and smiled.

"You know that you can say no, right, honey?" Noah asked and Kurt nodded again. Noah thought of the morning a few days ago when Kurt had taken control and put himself on top, and calmed down.

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded again and bit his lower lip. He didn't look sure though, Noah thought, but Kurt plunged his tongue into his mouth, and he stopped thinking.

Eventually they managed to get up to Noah's bedroom, and lay down on their sides, facing each other. Their mouths connected instantly, and they were soon making out while panting and moaning. Noah felt the hard bulge of Kurt's cock against his hip, and pushed against him.

"Oh, god, Noah. That feels so good!" Kurt moaned in his ear, and he pushed again. Soon they were rutting against each other and Noah's hands landed on the buttons of Kurt's pants. He looked up and gave him a questioning look, and when Kurt nodded he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Kurt raised his hips to help, and Noah pulled them down, revealing his long beautiful legs and prominent bulge. He inhaled sharply and kissed his bellybutton. The small birthmark next to it got a few kisses too, and Kurt giggled.

"I can't believe that you like that birthmark so much. It's just a small mole." he giggled, and Noah kissed it again.

"It's not just anything, love. It's placed on your beautiful body, and therefor it's wonderful. Also, I still can't believe that you just have one. That's weird."

"Can you stop talking about it and kiss me instead, silly?"

Noah moved upwards and covered Kurt's lips with his own in an instant "Like you ever have to ask me twice" he said and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless.

Kurt rolled them around Noah couldn't help himself from moaning just at the sight of Kurt above him. He had an amused smile on his face when he leaned down. "Even though I love those pants on you, honey, I love you even more without them" he said and popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Noah watched him amazed. He couldn't believe that this was the same boy that didn't even dare to meet his eyes at the start of the summer.

His pants joined Kurt's on the floor, and Noah lifted the blanket to cover their almost naked bodies. He pulled Kurt closer and hugged him hard while enjoying the feeling of their skin pressed together.

Kurt suddenly grinded his hips down, and Noah moaned. He was totally unprepared for that, and the smaller boy giggled and kissed his neck when Noah thrust upwards.

The room was getting hotter every minute, and their breathings became more ragged and quick. Noah's hands were inside Kurt's underwear on his butt, and suddenly Kurt stopped.

Noah immediately drew his hands back from his ass, scared that he did something wrong, but Kurt didn't move away. Noah watched his boyfriend chew his lip and close his eyes, as if he was debating with himself over something. Then he opened his eyes and sat up, straddling Noah's hips.

"I want to see you" he whispered, but his voice was calm and his eyes steady.

"Really?" Noah didn't think this day would come for a long time, but he was glad it did. Maybe this meant that he also could see all of Kurt. That thought made his head spin, and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could look at him again. "You really want that?" he asked again, and Kurt nodded eagerly.

"Is that okay?" he asked, and Noah chuckled and kissed him on his swollen lips.

"It's absolutely okay" he assured him, and Kurt moved off him and traced the waistband of his boxers with his fingertips. Goose bumps appeared all over Noah's stomach and Kurt leaned down to kiss him. His hand gently cupped Noah's cock over his underwear, and the touch of his hand made Noah fall back on the bed and thrust his hips upwards.

Kurt smiled and squeezed his bulge gently, and then he grabbed his waistband and pulled down. The room was completely silent and Noah felt like time stood still. He was totally mesmerized by the sight of his boyfriend, and the feeling of his boxers being pulled down.

Kurt gasped when he revealed his boyfriend's hard cock and stopped, Noah's boxers stuck on his thighs. The view before him was unbelievable. Noah's cock was a bit thicker than his own, and a little bit longer. It was curved a little to his left, and the head was almost purple and a drop of precome had gathered on the top. His balls were kind of large, his hair was well-groomed and Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away. He reached his hand out and traced the shaft with his fingers, and smiled when he heard Noah's breath hitch.

"You're gorgeous" he said and Noah pulled him down and kissed him with all the emotions running through his head.

Noah flipped them around and pulled his underwear off and dropped them on the floor. He lay down next to Kurt, because he didn't want to throw all of his naked body on top of him just like that. Kurt, however, wasn't having any of that. He pulled Noah on top of him and spread his legs so he could fit in between them. Now his boxers were the only thing separating them, and it drove Noah nuts.

He stroked the waistband and Kurt lifted his hips up against him with a whiny noise.

"Take them off, Noah!" he panted, and Noah didn't hesitate a second. He lifted the waistband over Kurt's erection and pulled the fabric down all the way until they were fully removed. Then he let his eyes roam over him and shuddered. Kurt was completely hairless and his cock was pink and throbbing. It had a beautiful dark head and it lay up against his stomach, almost reaching his belly button. Noah sighed happily and traced it like Kurt had traced his. His thumb ghosted over the head, and Kurt moaned. Noah smiled and just watched him. There was nothing in the way anymore. His boyfriend laid before him completely naked, all pale skin and slender muscles. He couldn't resist anymore, so he just opened his hand and closed it around Kurt's cock. It was perfect, just like the rest of him; slender, pale and smooth like silk. He stopped for a second when he realized that this was the first time he held a cock that wasn't his own, and it was the best fucking feeling ever.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt. I can't believe how hot you are"

Kurt tried to grip the thought about having another person's hand around his most private parts, and he couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. Noah's hand was warm and soft, but then there were calloused fingertips and it felt amazing. He closed his eyes and gripped the bed sheets to hold himself together, and just marveled at the feeling.

Noah watched his boyfriend relax and enjoy, and he felt so damn proud that he could make him feel like this. He leaned forward to trace Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, and Kurt's hand gripped his neck and pulled him closer. A few minutes it was just soft kisses and the movements of Noah's hand on Kurt's hot cock, and then Kurt broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Stop, otherwise I will come, and I haven't even touched you properly yet" he panted, and Noah smiled, because he couldn't think of anything he wanted more right now than Kurt's hand on his throbbing hard cock.

They shifted places and Kurt's soft slender hand closed around Noah's thickness. He started to move and Noah felt his balls tighten almost immediately. This was going to be over far too quickly, but there was nothing he could do when Kurt stroked him like that. He pulled Kurt closer and took his cock in his hand, and they fell into a rapid pace for a few minutes until their movements became uneven and their bodies tensed and shuddered when they came all over each other's hands and chests.

Kurt collapsed on top of him, and Noah held him close while their breathings calmed down. Suddenly, Kurt chuckled and lifted himself up on his arms.

"Oh, my god, Noah, you have cum all over you. Even up here" he pointed at his collarbone, and Noah laughed.

"Is it mine or yours?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows when Kurt blushed.

"Yours, I think. I've never managed to shoot that far" he chuckled and Noah smiled almost proudly. He hugged him closer and kissed his lips with a soft 'I love you'"

* * *

The next day was sunny, and the workers were back, so Kurt and Noah stayed upstairs to get some privacy. They had left the bed twice, one time for a hot shower and one time to get breakfast. Now, they were in bed again and their underwear was already off.

"I want you to make love to me" Kurt whispered in the middle of a kiss, and Noah's eyes widened.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" Kurt assured him, and kissed him passionately.

"What do you…I mean, how do you want to do this?" Noah asked a little nervous.

"I want you to… I want your…cock inside of me" Kurt said and blushed a deep read color. Noah kissed him and held him closer.

"Have you ever touched yourself there?" he asked and felt a bit scared of hurting him.

"Yeah…a few times…just with two fingers though" Noah watched his boyfriends embarrassed expression and stroked his cheek and neck to relax him. Just the thought of Kurt with his fingers _there_ almost made him come immediately. He took a deep breath and opened the bedside drawer to find some lube and a condom.

Kurt's eyes followed his every move, and when Noah opened the bottle he spread his legs and pulled his knees up to grant him more access. Noah almost choked when he saw Kurt open like that, and he bend down to kiss him as his slick fingers found their way in between his ass cheeks. He circled his hole while kissing his stomach, and when his chin bumped against Kurt's cock, he opened his mouth and closed it around his head.

Kurt moaned loud and his hips shot upwards which made Noah choke on his cock.

"Sorry" Kurt moaned, but Noah just shook his head and smiled.

"It's okay, honey. I could've warned you" he said, and Kurt stroked his cheek and neck.

"Stick your finger inside, please" he begged, and Noah let the tip of his finger dip inside his tight wet heat. He could feel Kurt's muscles tense and relax around him, and his cock twitched at the feeling. Kurt's hand gripped the sheets like he was holding on for his life, and his head was tilted back. Noah let his finger slip in farther and bend down to suck his cock again. He traced the shaft with his tongue up and down before he took the head in and sucked at it. He experimentally bobbed his head up and down a few times and then let him go with a pop.

"You taste so good, baby" he said and he meant it. Kurt tasted like salt and fruit and something else that he couldn't place, but it didn't matter. It was awesome.

"Move" Kurt whined, and Noah let his slick finger pull out and slip inside again. When Kurt moaned loudly he continued. Another finger was added and Kurt's hips were in the air, meeting every thrust. Noah watched his boyfriend completely fall apart under his hands, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"More" Kurt demanded, and Noah let another finger slip inside. He was so tight, he thought, and he had to squeeze the base of his own cock to not come when he thought about being inside of that tight heat.

He curled his fingers and Kurt almost jumped off the bed. "Oh, so there's your prostate" Noah chuckled, and Kurt squirmed under him when he did it again.

"Of, fuck, Noah! I'm ready!" Kurt almost yelled and Noah let his fingers slip out and watched Kurt's hole twitch. He reached for the condom, but Kurt stopped him.

"Are you clean?" he asked, and Noah nodded immediately. "I'm a virgin, so…" Kurt continued, and Noah shook his head.

"No, we're not doing this without a condom" he said, but he didn't even convince himself.

"Please, Noah. If we're both clean, then we can do it without. Please?" Kurt begged, and Noah couldn't argue and he didn't want to.

He poured lube on his cock and lined himself up against Kurt's beautiful hole.

"Okay. Are you ready, honey? You know you can stop me anytime, right?"

"Just get your fucking cock inside me already!" Kurt yelled and pulled him closer. Noah grabbed a pillow and put it under his hips for better comfort, and let his cock slide over his opening before he gently pushed the head inside. Kurt immediately tensed and all his muscles gripped Noah's cock and made him moan.

Noah gave him a few minutes to adjust, and then he slowly pushed in all the way until his balls hit Kurt's ass. Kurt was breathing heavily and Noah lifted his legs and stroked his thighs lovingly. Then he saw something.

"You have another birthmark" he chuckled and Kurt looked at him with his brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Right here, you have another small birthmark" Noah repeated and pressed his thumb against a spot on the backside of Kurt's left thigh. "It's just as perfect as the other" he said and smiled.

"That's cute, Noah, but you can marvel at that later. Now I need you to move!"

Noah snapped back to reality and chuckled at his greedy boyfriend. He gently pulled half of his cock out before pushing inside again. They moaned in unison, and Noah did it again. This was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life.

He leaned down over Kurt and he hooked his legs around his hips to pull him further inside.

"All the way inside" he begged, and Noah pushed as close as he could. "ALL the way, Noah!" Noah could feel Kurt push closer, and he wiggled his ass and Noah felt himself slip in to the hilt. Now their bodies were flush against each other, as close as they could get, and they stayed there for a few seconds until Noah pulled out and started a steady pace in and out of his boyfriend.

They panted and moaned and the sound of their sweaty bodies smacking together was filling the room. Noah felt his balls tighten and reached between their bodies to stroke Kurt's leaking cock. His back was off the bed and he met every one of Noah's thrust with his hips. Noah changed the angle and Kurt yelled out as his cock met his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck….FUCK…Noah…I'm gonna…Fuck…" and then he came over his stomach. His whole body shuddered and his ass clenched around Noah's cock which made him fall over the edge. He came deep inside his boyfriend, and Kurt whined when he stopped moving.

"Oh. My. God." Noah managed to say before he slipped out of Kurt's body and collapsed on the bed beside him. They took a moment to breathe, and then Noah turned to Kurt and watched the cum that dripped off his stomach. He reached out a hand, swiped a finger through it and brought it to his mouth. The taste of Kurt exploded on his tongue, and Kurt watched him with large eyes.

"You taste fantastic, love" he said, and Kurt pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Maybe next time you can have it right from the source" he said and giggled.

"I would love that, honey"

This was it. Life couldn't be more amazing than this, Noah thought when Kurt pulled him closer. This was perfection.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so that was like 5000 words of smut. Hope it makes someone happy. Review if you liked it.

As I said, keep your eyes open, because there will be a sequel.


End file.
